


【授权翻译！】as a ship to harbor

by dolly7151



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly7151/pseuds/dolly7151
Summary: 原作者的总结：他们俩都开始发现，放下武器一起走下泰格托斯山应该是最容易做到的部分。最难的是后来发生的事的过程——那缓慢的，脆弱的，仅仅只是学习如何待在彼此身边的过程——那过程像是参加一场新的战争。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as a ship to harbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044145) by [alethiometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethiometry/pseuds/alethiometry). 

> 这个是原作者的作品链接！：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044145
> 
> 原作者：alethiometry 平台：ao3
> 
> 原作者的notes:我本来是想将这个故事写成一个发生在家庭线之后的独立小插曲，不过不知怎么的它就成为了…一个完整的故事。我会尽快上传的！
> 
> 对于这章的警告：涉及对家庭故事线的剧透，包括对官方角色死亡的提及。

“阿利克西欧斯。”

她的弟弟没有回答。

“阿利克西欧斯！”

仍然没有回应。卡珊德拉转了转她的眼珠，然后从在她家的老房子地面铺开的床铺卷儿上爬起来。在很久以前她曾安睡过的房间里，史坦托尔在热浪中像头该死的野猪般打着呼噜。 她走到厨房，想找找有没有什么喝的，但他们一家五口早把家里的葡萄酒给喝光了。她叹着气，抓起了一条晚餐时剩下的面包。那怕是众神所见过的最尴尬的家庭聚餐吧。

不过，她还有过更糟糕的同伴。他们都一样有过。

“我知道你醒着，阿利克西欧斯，”她不耐烦地低声说，然后用那条面包敲了敲他的头。面包从他后脑勺上弹开，然后他终于皱着眉坐了起来。

“你想干嘛？”他咆哮道。

“如果我再在这儿多停留一秒的话，”她轻声说，“我也许会用我的矛捅穿史坦托尔的喉咙。”

“好极了。动手啊。”

卡珊德拉哼了一声。“这事可以晚点再说。跟我到外面去吧，怎么样？我有些问题要问你。”

“你当然有了，”他抱怨着，不过还是跟着她向外走了。

在早些时候天下过雨，但现在云层已经散开，露出了明亮的金色的满月，和她所得到的任何一枚德拉克马一样又大又圆。她找了一块干燥的地方坐下，从这里可以眺望到低处的斯巴达，远处的火盆照亮了装饰着雕像的柱廊，一直延伸向城市的中心。在那些屋顶之上，拉科尼亚河谷环抱着泰格托斯山。那令人畏惧的，顶上盖着白雪的泰格托斯山——而在那之上，是壮丽的天幕，缀满了宝石般闪亮的星。

她将面包扯成两半，然后将其中一半扔给阿利克西欧斯。他就在她身旁坐着。看见他没穿盔甲的样子是种很奇怪的感受；虽然他们差不多一样高，他现在看起来变小了好多，因此似乎很容易受到伤害。在月光下她能看见数不清的疤痕，或细小或狰狞，爬满了他裸露出的手臂，然后在他的长袍下消失不见：二十多年的战斗在他的皮肤上留下了标志着冲突和挣扎的历史。

**_也许你和我并没有多大不同_**，她想着，用手指摩挲着她自己的疤痕。

伊卡洛斯停在了她的膝盖上，他用一边的翅膀使劲扇阿利克西欧斯的头，然后拘谨地啄起了卡珊德拉手上的面包。

“你的宠物鸡非常不喜欢我。”阿利克西欧斯咕哝道。

她扑哧一笑，撕下几小块面包来喂给伊卡洛斯。他正用一只晶亮的眼睛死死盯着她的弟弟。“你觉不觉得这有可能是因为你叫他鸡的原因呢？”

“是他先动手的。”

卡珊德拉轻笑出声。靠近了些，她看见她弟弟眼中的阴翳似乎褪去了点，从他们一起走下泰格托斯山这几天后开始算起。但她还是觉得等这些阴霾完全散去会花相当长的一段时间。如果他们会消散的话。

**_我曾经见过一个和你的弟弟一样被过去的阴霾所缠绕的士兵，那时的我还是一个年轻的学徒，_** 希波克拉底在他们今天早上参加布拉西达斯的葬礼时说。**_他在和波斯的战争中活了下来，但当他回到家的时候他的内心似乎有什么改变了。在忽然降临的愤怒下他杀死了他的母亲和父亲，而若不是他的邻居及时制止了他的话，他甚至还会割开他妻子的喉咙。最糟糕的是，他记得这一切。他记得所有他做过的这些可怕的事，甚至在他从疯狂的迷雾中解脱出来后也记得。_**

**_他们到底对你做了什么呢，我的弟弟？_**卡珊德拉想着。

“你是在冬天出生的，”她告诉他，“你知道这事吗？”

阿利克西欧斯挑起了一边的眉毛。“你把我拉出来就是为了问这破事？”

卡珊德拉忽视了他的反应，继续说了下去，“他们在夏天的时候将你从我们身边夺走，正是暴风雨很频繁的时节。但是在那之前，我每天都会带你出来，就在我们现在坐着的这地方。母亲曾经给我讲过好多关于变成星星的英雄的故事，所以当春天到来的时候，我就可以把你带出来，然后把那些故事讲给你听。”

“我知道。”阿利克西欧斯轻声说。“你的矛——当你在那座山上，把它递给我的时候，我看见你了。你抱着我。和我说话。和我一起玩。”他眨了眨眼。一次，两次。他吞了吞口水，垂下眼帘，然后终于直视了她的目光。她忽然感觉很吃惊，因为他看起来实在是_**太年轻了**_。 **_他看起来好累，_**卡珊德拉想，但她什么也没有说。

** _让你弟弟能恢复的最好方法——和那个可怜的士兵一样——并不是让他吃药，或者是向众神献上祭品。他的心灵会变得正常的，他只是需要自己愈合的空间。陪在他身边，卡珊德拉，但你要给他自己的空间。_ **

“我本来是不想碰那根矛的，”阿利克西欧斯继续说着，“但是它呼唤着我，而我无法拒绝。就像是我们——我是说他们——在德尔菲神殿下的洞穴里的神器一样。你是知道的，对吧？你知道它会让我看见那些东西。”

“我不确定，”卡珊德拉告诉他，“但是我希望它能告诉你我从来都没有恶意。”

她的弟弟叹了口气。“它也让我看见了他们伤害我。将我带走。毒打我，烧伤我，用谎言毒害我的理智，然后利用我去满足他们的需要。然后它向我展示了你曾经是爱我的。”

“我仍然爱啊，阿利克西欧斯。你是知道的，对吧？”

“我…”他的声音逐渐小下去，又把目光转开了，望着远方若隐若现的泰格托斯山。“我不再了解我所知道的事。那就是事实了。”

卡珊德拉点了点头，就算她提醒着自己从他们一起从山上走下来才过了几天，她还是感到非常不安；要修补所有破碎的一切要花上比那长的多的时间。但是，这种感觉如同脸上挨了一耳光一样刺痛，因为每次神教留在她弟弟灵魂上的疤痕都会自己显现。而那些伤痕实在是太多了。

**_给他自己的空间，_**她记着。

伊卡洛斯停在她的头顶上，她从面包上扯下了更多的小块来喂给他。“小心点儿，”她警告道，“如果吃了太多这种面包你就会变胖。你不会真的想变成一只大大的，毛茸茸的鸡的，对吧？”

伊卡洛斯发出了一声抗议的长啸。然后，仿佛为了验证他有多不像鸡似的，他展开他宽大的双翼，飞向天空，又大幅度地在空中俯冲，渐渐向上远去，轮廓在闪烁的繁星中隐没。

“傻子一样的炫耀，”卡珊德拉咕哝着。阿利克西欧斯哼了一声，而在这么，这么长久的时间以来，卡珊德拉头一次看到了真正的微笑出现在她的弟弟脸上。

他们陷入了一种氛围不错的沉默。伊卡洛斯又回来了，这一次带着饶有兴趣而不是怀疑的眼光看着阿利克西欧斯。卡珊德拉亲切地揉乱了他的羽毛，并不想用那些已经在她心里藏了几天的问题来打破这一刻的寂静——她害怕听到那些答案。

她看见阿利克西欧斯正看着她检查她裹在自己长袍下面的匕首，看见他稍微显出紧张，鼻孔张开，像被关在笼中的动物似的用眼角观察着她的一举一动。她恨自己想找出的那些丑陋的真相会打破他们之间这刚建立起的，仍然还很脆弱的和睦状态。

“告诉我伯里克利死去的那晚的事。”她说。

她的弟弟的眼睛立刻怀疑地眯了起来，但他的眼里还有些别的情感，她花了好一会儿才辨识出来：耻辱感。“你想知道什么？”

“所有的事。告诉我你那晚所做的所有的事。”

他移开了凝视的目光，发白的指节像钳子一样握住那块他根本就没吃的面包。“克勒翁给我的命令很简单。等着伯里克利无可避免地来到帕特农神庙，然后把你也引过去。我需要杀了他，然后俘获你。”

卡珊德拉挑起了一边的眉毛。“可是你甚至都没看我一眼。”

“我不明白你想说什么。”阿利克西欧斯耸了耸肩来作为回答。“我那天看到了你的眼神，我发现了我所成为的人让你感到恐惧，而我认为那就足够了。我已经向你证明了你的弟弟已经不在了——德谟斯也杀掉了他。克勒翁还为此狠狠打了我一顿。他想要你活着。如果他能得到你的话——如果他可以将你变成神教的新战士的话——那他就可以处理掉我，从此神教便不会有什么后顾之忧了。”

“在我们第一次真正地谈话的时候，你告诉过我，”她说，“所有的这一切对他们来说都只是政治活动罢了。从来都只是这样，真的。就算是那些说是崇拜着我们家族的血脉的人也一样：我们都只不过是棋子而已。”

他点了点头。“我想我是一直知道的，至少怀疑是这样吧。终有一天他们也会将我抛弃掉。我并不想相信这一点。但只要你还活着，我就永远不会安全。所以下一次当我在皮洛斯见到你的时候——”

“——你试着杀掉我。”

又一次点头。卡珊德拉叹了口气，感到心里深深的疼痛。

“但你在雅典做的所有事又是什么呢？”她问。“就只是在帕特农神庙等着伯里克利吗？”

“对。”

“所以说你并没有——在同一晚，有一个小女孩。在伯里克利的剧院里。你没有杀她，或是让手下杀了她吧？”

“如果我这么干了的话，你会杀了我吗？”她的弟弟的声音里没有恐惧。只有好奇，也许还有种屈从的意味。

“我不知道。”她说，而她也分辨不出他的表情是如释重负还是失望。

“她是你的什么人？”他问道。

“她的名字叫福柏，”她告诉他。“她是我在凯法隆尼亚岛上唯一的真正的朋友。她总是梦想着能经历一场伟大的冒险，所以当我去为了厄尔皮诺杀死尼科拉欧斯的时候，她也藏在了商船的货物中，来到了雅典，来到了阿斯帕西娅的照料下。”

“你爱她。”

这并不是一个问句，而是一句陈述。

卡珊德拉点了点头。“她很聪明，很可爱，她总是把我逗笑。她总把我当成榜样，可我却让她一个人孤单地死去。当我找到她的时候，四个神教成员站在她的尸体旁边。**_四个啊！_**是什么样的人才会派出四个大男人去谋杀一个小女孩呢？”

“那并不是我干的，卡珊德拉。”

她仔细地努力地找寻着他的眼里有没有任何欺骗的成分。当她发现她什么也没找到的时候，她叹了一口带着哭泣的颤音的长长的气，然后抹去了她脸上的泪水。所以，是提洛同盟的神教成员谋杀了福柏，而只有众神才知道为什么。她有点后悔她已经把他们的存在彻底抹除了。 如果她能重来一次的话，她会慢慢慢慢地杀掉他们。她会将她的愤怒刻进他们每一个人的骨肉里，放干他们的血；在他们死去之时将福柏的名字悄声送入他们的耳里，对她的复仇的回音会一直伴随着他们，一直到塔尔塔罗斯深渊的最深处去。

克勒翁溺死的脸庞浮现在她的脑海，已经看不出五官的脸因海水而肿胀。

“我杀死了克勒翁。”她柔声说。

“我发现了。”阿利克西欧斯说道。“当我在战役结束后醒来时，我把那支箭从我背后扯了下来。我从矢羽看出了那是从他的箭袋里拿出来的东西。我来到海边，看见了你留下的他的尸体。秃鹰都快把他的肉从骨头上剔干净了。”他对着她踌躇地笑了笑。“他的残骸甚至对着黑帝斯都在发出恶臭，如果那能让你感觉好点的话。”

“他死得很痛苦。”卡珊德拉说。“我保证。我看着他在我脚下抽搐着死去，而我想让那种感觉像是我的胜利。”

“你感觉像吗？”

“有一段时间吧。我想让他受苦，就像是他让你受苦一样——让我们受苦一样。但当他的受苦停止，当他死掉的时候，我又感觉到空虚了。杀了他并不能治好你背上的箭伤。并不能让福柏复活，或者让布拉西达斯复活——他是安菲波利斯的斯巴达将军。”她解释道。

“他们今天埋葬的那位。”阿利克西欧斯的声音粗砺又疲倦。“他是你的朋友。而我杀了他。”

“他是个很好的人，阿利克西欧斯，”她告诉他。“斯巴达的士兵们从小就被教育得又无情又残忍，但他并不是。他会看见别人好的一面，就算其他人只看见了黑暗。他相信有救赎，就算其他人只会寻求诅咒。如果我曾有时间向他解释你是我的什么人的话，他也会看到你身上光明的那一面。”

然后她的弟弟突然大笑起来——那空洞的，苦涩的笑声让她浑身发冷。“到底是什么让你这么确定我就值得被拯救呢？”他冷笑着，忽然又成为德谟斯了。“究竟是谁给你的权力让你这么决定的？那肯定不是**_我_**啊。”

“你知道吗？你是对的，”卡珊德拉厉声说，愤怒的火焰迅速地燃烧起来，连她自己都吓了一跳。“就我所知，你他妈的可能在把我当傻子一样耍。你接近我，接近母亲，接近尼科拉欧斯还有那个更他妈让人讨厌的史坦托尔，这样你就能在我们睡觉时割断我们的喉咙。 就我所知，我可帮了你一个大忙呢，帮你铲除了所有想要反抗你或是代替你成为新的被拥护者的神教成员。我就不该他妈的这么天真，是吧！？”

德谟斯那盛怒的火光在她弟弟的眼中闪过，他很快将目光转开，紧咬着牙关。但在他转身的几秒之前，她看见了其他的情感侵蚀了他脸部的曲线。罪恶感。耻辱感。

还有绝望。

**_那个发疯了的士兵在我看见他后不久就自杀了，_**希波克拉底之前告诉过她。**_但我不认为你的弟弟会有和他一样的命运。_**

**_你是怎么如此确定的呢？_**卡珊德拉当时问他。

** _因为他还有你在身边。_ **

“我是信任你的，阿利克西欧斯，”卡珊德拉尝试着说，这次温柔了些。她将一只手放在他的肩膀上，但并没有因为他甩开了她而吃惊。**_给他自己的空间。_**“真的。一个很好的人在安菲波利斯死去了，但他的美德还能在我心里活下去。我知道它也埋藏在你心底的某个地方。若是一条毒蛇咬了你，你是不会躺下来屈服于承受缓慢而又痛苦的死亡的。你会在伤口上打结，将毒液排出来，那样你才能痊愈。那就是我们如何对抗这样的黑暗的方法。那就是我们取得胜利的方法。”

她站起来，伊卡洛斯也飞向天空。她的弟弟重新转过身面向她，但是什么也没有说。他的脸上只有冷漠。

“我的船会在两天后离开拉科尼亚，”她告诉他，“我还需要追猎一些神教成员，还需要帮助很多人。有些问题的答案只能在爱琴海深处的角落找到，而我准备去找寻它们。我的船员里有个职位要给你，阿利克西欧斯，如果你想来的话。你已经是个自由的人了。选择权在你的手上。”

去伊西翁镇的跋涉又漫长又孤单。她警觉地注意着任何阿利克西欧斯可能跟着她的迹象，但是什么也没听到。什么也没看到。也许这是一个错误，她想，让他留在那个二十年以来都根本不像一个家的家外面。而也许以后也不会像。永远都不会像。但若是强迫他做任何一件他并不想做的事，那她也就根本不比神教好到哪里去了。

**_但我留给了他自己的空间，_**她想，**_又或者我只是简单地抛弃了他，就像任何一个其他人那样？_**

她在伊西翁一个酒馆的屋顶上度过了漫长的，无眠的一夜，在繁星中找寻着那些故事。

巴尔纳巴斯在早晨带着“有神教成员在基西拉岛活动”的谣传找到了她。这神教成员在基西拉岛上活动了多年，至少他是这么听说的，但这么多年居然没有任何一个人做出阻止这家伙的事；不管这家伙是谁，他们已经无可避免地将自己送到了一个奇怪的群体里。在最好的情况下，这些群体只是擅于忽视；而在最坏的情况下，这些群体已经在神教的统治下十分满足了。

卡珊德拉得意地笑了起来。“波萨尼亚斯和克勒翁之前也觉得他们自己是不可或缺的呀。”

“对于众神来说，我们都是可有可无的。”巴尔纳巴斯温和地回答道。

“既然这样，你不会感到挫败吗？”

他耸了耸肩。“至少，这让生活变得有趣了。不论怎样，我很高兴我们将再次航行，回到海上。”

卡珊德拉派一个小信使去告诉密里涅——当然还有阿利克西欧斯，如果他还在那儿的话——她很快将要启程了。她松开手，让一小袋德拉克马滑进那个热心肠的孩子的手里。

下午的时候那个孩子牵着她的母亲回来了，细瘦的手臂下夹着看着够吃三天的食物。“你现在可以去找你的姐妹们啦——一定要和他们一起分享食物哦！”密里涅喊。那孩子匆忙而快乐地道了声谢，沿着街道跑着离开。

“我必须承认，我发现我有点儿嫉妒你。”那天的晚些时候，密里涅这么告诉卡珊德拉。船员们又在酒馆里休息了。这是在他们明早启程之前在这里度过的最后一晚。他们俩站在停驻的阿德瑞斯提亚号的船首，将一个葡萄酒囊递来递去，望着平静的水面上倒映着的月光。“我曾是一个斯巴达的国民，但是我心中有一部分永远向往着波塞冬的国度。”

“你可以和我一起走。”卡珊德拉说。她晃了晃手中的酒囊，然后将酒倾倒入自己的喉中，仔细品尝着好酒那美妙的味道——这可比那个骗子马科斯让她试验的那些泔水好太多了。“我见过了些之前和你共事的同伴。我敢保证当他们看见你又一次和科奥斯的舰队一起航行时会很激动的。

密里涅微笑了。“我在这里还有些事呢，”她说，“不过，下次也许行。”

“你和尼科拉欧斯打算怎么办？”卡珊德拉问。

“我想我内心有一部分仍然也属于他，”她的母亲承认道，“但有一些背叛实在是刻得太深了。他是知道的，而且也很平静。我是在意他的，真的。但我也不敢保证我们的未来会发生什么。”

“同样作为继父，他对史坦托尔要比对阿利克西欧斯和我要好得多，”卡珊德拉说。“我说不出自己对这到底是什么感受。”

“我也是。”密里涅说。

“我以为阿利克西欧斯会和我一起的。”卡珊德拉坦白道，“我——我觉得我又把他逼走了。我真的不是故意的。我知道他的心里也有善良的部分，母亲。但是它埋藏得好深，我真的不知道如何才能在不伤害他的前提下把它挖掘出来。”

但当她期望着母亲能够分担她的罪恶感，或是指责她的有勇无谋的行为之时，她的母亲只是笑了笑，将卡珊德拉的一绺散乱的头发拨开。“你的弟弟比你想象的要强大。今天我还看到他在斯巴达，在集市旁停下来，观察着农夫和牧人们如何卖出他们的产品，观察着伯里伊赛人如何制作他们的商品。他对这个他在这么多年未曾允许涉足的世界感到很好奇——而这里的人也只当他是一个经过这个城市的旅者而已。不管有没有穿上盔甲，他都不再是德谟斯了。你可以放轻松些，我的羊羔。他会没事的。”

**_你是没见过他手臂上的那些疤痕，_**卡珊德拉想告诉她，**_有些疤痕看起来那么旧，那一定是他们在他还是一个小小的孩子的时候强加给他的——那时他的年龄甚至比那晚的我还要小，父亲将我们两个都抛弃的那晚。你没看到那些更深的扭曲的伤痕，当晚上的风吹过他的长袍，我瞥见了鞭痕和烧伤的痕迹在他的背后交错。你也没看见当我告诉他我仍然还爱着他时他眼中的耻辱和怀疑，或是听见当我试着说服他值得被拯救时，他空洞的笑声里藏着的绝望。_**

但是告诉她的母亲这些事一点好处都没有，所以卡珊德拉保持着安静。不久，密里涅离开了，去找一处寄宿的地方。而卡珊德拉躺在甲板上，等待着又一个不安稳的夜晚降临。

她在从海面漂浮过来的黎明前的迷雾中颤抖着醒来。她醒来时听见了一阵皮革摩擦的沙沙声和脚踩在木头上的嘎吱声。一个身影裹在迷雾里，潜行在阿德瑞斯提亚号的甲板上。她立刻警觉地完全清醒了，她无声地向前冲刺，拔出她的断矛——她震惊地颤抖起来，因为一把她再熟悉不过的剑抬起来挡住了她的攻击。

阿利克西欧斯直视着她的目光。眼里同时藏着一句陈述和一句询问。

** _就像你要求的那样，我来到这里了。_ **

** _你仍然愿意接受我吗？_ **

她立刻点了点头，放下了她的断矛，然后露齿一笑。

** _那是当然的了。_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
12月很快就要结束啦，大家假期快乐！对于大家的评论和点赞我真的非常受宠若惊，非常开心！大家都太暖了，太激励人心啦。 这是我第一部多章节的小说，也是我所写过的最长的一部作品。写这部作品的感觉也非常有趣。当我看到你们很享受它的时候我也感到非常开心和宽慰！
> 
> 对这个章节的警告：包含官方级的暴力描写。和部分与家庭故事线无关的神教成员结局剧透。 当然还有对家庭线结局的剧透，不过既然大家都看到这里了，这就不用多说了吧。
> 
> 译者的话：我第一次用ao3不知道第二章会不会仍然显示原作者的链接! 所以我会再发一遍  
原作者的链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044145  
原作者ID:alethiometry 平台：ao3

他的姐姐是很多种品质的结合体——精明，很有保护欲，也是战场上的一个非常强劲的对手，而且非常，非常固执——但是当她准备多于一个主体的作战计划时（这“一个主体”是指她自己），他就不得不嘲笑她了。因为这正是他所擅长的事。但他觉得她这先提出计划再让船员提问的方法实在是误导人，于是他决定发话。

“你有什么观点要提吗，阿利克西欧斯？”她瞪着他问道。

他敏锐地察觉到瞪着他的不只是他姐姐的目光，还有全体船员的目光——这些人是她的另一个家庭，是他的并没什么用的精神支持——他们正尝试着能不能让他有所改善。他脸上的假笑又明显了些。

“这真是个坏透了的计划，”他说，“你是想，哈，一个个接近所有的当地居民，然后期待着其中能刚好有一个他们好几年都未曾发现的神教成员吗？在过去几年你解决了几个神教成员啊？五个？六个？”

“事实上，是九个，”她厉声说，“如果算上你的话，那就是十个。”

“不错，”他说道，“在这样的时间点，他们早就在针对你了。余下的神教成员没有一个不知道你在追捕他们，也就是说，现在就算藏得最远的那些家伙也能一眼就认出你的船了。你觉得当他们看到挂着这些帆的这么大的一艘战船靠岸停泊的时候——”当他们安静地坐在停在伊西翁港的船中时，他用一根手指向着仍迎风招展的船帆戳了戳，“——他们会做出什么样的反应呢？你觉得他们会耐心地等着你去敲他们的门吗？将你客客气气地请进门，顺便还用葡萄酒和无花果来招待你，然后乖乖让你把他们杀掉？”

他拔出了他的剑。在两个不知道为什么被他姐姐留在身边的老头中，其中一个警觉地跳了起来——很吵的，有一只眼睛是玻璃做的那个——直到她将一只预示着警告的手放在他的肩上。他没理那个老头，将剑尖抵在贴在阿德瑞斯提亚号后甲板的地图上，指示出伯罗奔尼撒东边的群岛的位置。

“有一个属于爱琴海分部的神教成员巡视着这里，就在黑曜石群岛旁边。他向雅典的海军贩卖武器，而他们准备把这些群岛从斯巴达的控制下夺回来，”他告诉他们。“在海战中杀了他，然后我会和几个骨干船员拿下他的船，用这艘船航向基西拉，然后亲自对付那个神教成员。 没人能预见这件事。”

他的姐姐似乎正准备反对，但另一个披着蓝色披肩的，安静的雅典老头点了点头。“说实话，这主意不错，”他说。“我们现在有神教内部的人了。这点可以作为我们的优势。”

“你要找的那个人叫蒂欧娜，”他告诉他的姐姐。“我挺了解她的。她很……”他停顿了一会儿，寻找着合适的形容词。“奸诈。”

他的姐姐抬起了下巴，傲慢地看着他。“我以前也对付过奸诈的神教成员，阿利克西欧斯。我可能不需要提醒你吧。我可是把他们每个人都送去见黑帝斯了啊。”

“而我也见过蒂欧娜向比你更强壮更有经验的佣兵施下魔咒，”他厉声说，“让他们完全屈从于她的意志。厄尔皮诺在她面前就像个做错了事的小孩。就算是克勒翁也很小心她。哦，还有一个事实，那就是我离开了你的控制后行动会自由很多。我很了解蒂欧娜，她也很了解我。这给了我一个你永远也无法自己制造的机会。不管你用多长的时间讨好基西拉岛上的人都是一样。”

若是有人能想出如何将表情做成武器的话，他心不在焉地想，那他们必将会很擅长制造大量的他姐姐瞪着眼睛的怒视了。那玩意儿一定会很快终结这场该死的战争的。尽管如此，他还是向她瞪了回去。

_**你说过你是信任我的**_，他想，但是没敢说出声来。因为就算是在他看来，这话听着也任性得过分。_**连那也是个谎言吗？**_

“_Malaka!_”她恼怒地挥起胳膊。有一瞬间他还以为这事已经解决了——然而她接下来做了一件及其奇怪的事。

她召集船员让他们投票。

“你他妈的，”当他们俩已经做好决策，而船员们还在仔细考虑他们的选择时，他悄声问道，“在搞什么？”

“直接闯进海战貌似是一个需要知道全体船员的观点才能做出的决定。”她回答。

“你以前每次出海的时候都会这么做吗？”

“从来都不，”她说，“但是你完全挑战了我的权威，这可是极少发生的事情，所以我认为这是一个平息争端的最公平的方法。”

她在当他告诉她这怕是待在雅典时间太长所造成的后遗症时大笑出声，但当投票结果公布，而他的计划胜出时，所有的欢笑都从她脸上消失了。她唐突地将他推开，走到了掌舵的位置，命令那个很吵的独眼老头绘出一条直接前往米洛斯岛的路线。

他们用了大概一天半的时间才到达了那座岛。在这期间他所做的最有用的事就是不去妨碍其他人做事。划桨的人唱着他从未听过的船歌。那些操纵索具的人相互打着似乎只有他们自己才能懂的手势。他的姐姐在船的指挥处站着，和几位副手以及常伴在她身边的两位老者谈话，偶尔停下来给船员们几句命令。是了，就算是他也不得不承认这一切运转得井然有序。每一个人都有自己的职位，每一个人都有需要做的事。

除了他以外。

船员们并没怎么关注过他，除了偶然几秒的目光相接以外。这是可以理解的，他料想到了；他们其中的一些人在他的姐姐才刚开始追猎神教时就在她手下工作了。早在他再次见到她之前。又或是第一次见到她之前，在几年前的德尔菲神殿下的洞穴里。他很想知道她是如何和别人评价他的，如果她曾评价过的话；因为就算她声称自己接纳了他，他也知道她一定隐瞒了些什么。

他姐姐的第一位副手——那个深色头发的女弓箭手——正瞥着他。但当他直接看回去的时候她的目光马上转向了别处。她向他的姐姐说了些什么，但她们背对着他，因此他也没法读懂她们的唇语。

他看向别处，望着桨下搅动着的水波。

当他们到达目的地之后，他并没有参与他姐姐和斯巴达舰队的指挥官的对话（他才不是故意去在意的），但是就他所理解的来说，大概就是这么个意思：

斯巴达的海军，用温和的话来讲，就是他妈的一团糟。

而他的姐姐指挥着其中一队爱琴海上最强大的船员。

若是他们为斯巴达赢得了海战的话，他们就可以指明要什么奖赏，可以第一个选择要什么战利品：德拉克马，宝石，武器，盔甲。

甚至敌船。

真是不可思议，他想，你们到底是如何做到将船挂上红帆或蓝帆，于是就让这个世界忽然忘记了你们不过都是终将葬身海底的海盗而已呢。

那晚船员们应该和斯巴达的士兵一起扎营，但他留在了在海湾停泊的阿德瑞斯提亚号上，做着些能让他不闲下来的事：擦净他的盔甲，检查它是否有磨损，磨锐他的剑。战前的一晚总是冗长又乏味的；他的精神并没怎么休息好。他真希望自己能已经处在战场中央，除了他的剑锋挥出的弧度外目空一切，在他身边的震耳欲聋的混沌的声响会给予他一种抚慰般的氛围。他不用作为秩序神教的德谟斯，不用作为斯巴达的阿利克西欧斯，或是承担起任何一个别人给予他的称号；他只需要挥剑就是了，剩下的事情他根本就不用在意。但是这种等待，这种期待——消磨着他，就像是无数的细小指甲在他脑中刮擦似的，而他讨厌这种感觉。是的，他恨死了这种感觉。

**_利用那种憎恨_**，埃克塞基亚斯的声音在他脑海中说，这不过是在他无数次训练中的一句重复的话罢了。**_让它在战场上指引你，就像是指引你穿越一片荒凉而广袤的沙漠一样，让敌人的血成为唯一能缓解你的饥渴的东西。只有憎恨。只有血。_**

**_哦，我他妈会让你们懂得什么是憎恨的，_**他想，**_我会让你们所有人都懂得。_**

他的姐姐在他擦拭完盔甲，开始磨锐他的剑的时候走近了他。他抬头短暂地看了她一眼，接着就又把他的注意力转到了磨石和钢铁与石头摩擦出的韵律上。她在他身旁坐下，双脚在水面上悬着，然后递给了他一碗用野猪血炖的汤。

“我不喜欢野猪，”当她把碗放在他身边的时候他这么告诉她，原因并不只是他不想吃它——虽然这玩意儿看起来确实很他妈恶心——更大一部分的理由是他想知道她会作何反应。但她没必要知道这事。

“那就他妈自己去找点吃的啊，”她谩骂道。

“你是在因为我的计划比你的更好，”他问道，“而生我的气吗？因为你的船员同意了我的观点所以就削弱了你的权威吗？又或者是你还是在怀疑我，因为你觉得我会在明天的战场上背叛你们每一个人？你是在为这个感到气愤吗？”

他的姐姐嘲弄地笑了起来。“你真的认为他们同意你的计划是因为它比我的更好？别随便下定论啊，阿利克西欧斯，你明明比那更聪明的。他们同意你的观点，是因为你的计划会让你深陷危险。就算是巴尔纳巴斯和希罗多德都害怕你会把我们出卖给神教，但至少你的方法很有可能让你自己在那发生之前就死掉。那便是他们投票给你的计划的原因。”

“你不是他们的指挥官吗，”他指出道。他用拇指抵住剑的边沿，测试着它的锋利程度。他将剑在他的腰带上擦了一下，接着开始磨起了另外一面。“他们挺尊敬你的；你可以随便向他们下命令，只要你喜欢。但是你还是让他们作下了这个决定，尽管你完完全全知道他们的动机，你还是从未阻止他们。为什么？”

“因为你的方法_**确实是**_个更好的策略，”她说道，“而且我知道你不会背叛我们。你不用向我证明这一点，但你确实需要向我的船员证明这一点。我当时觉得这大概是能向他们证明的最好方法。”

“既然这样你为什么_**还是**_要对我生气？”

“因为我不喜欢这种会让你陷入毫无必要的危险的主意，”她回答，她的语气像是这是世界上最明显不过的事一样。

他笑得那么大声，连磨石都从他手中滑落了。它咔哒掉在了甲板上，可他还是在磨石掉入海中之前抓住了它。

“我这一辈子都处在**_毫无必要的危险_**里，”他说。“我很清楚我在干什么。”

“我知道的，”她咬着牙说，“所以我从来都没说这是一次**_理智_**的愤怒。”

“和杀死了斯巴达的布拉西达斯的人一起航行，你的新盟友们对这是什么感受？”

有一瞬间，他似乎是看到了有什么阴沉的东西在他姐姐的眼里闪过。但也有可能不过是渐渐暗下去的光线的效果。

“斯巴达的布拉西达斯在战役进行得正激烈的时候死去，”她用一种平平的，单调的声音说。她的目光死死锁着黯淡的地平线。“我当时就在那儿。那场面非常混乱。谁能判断出最终是谁对他痛下杀手的呢？”

他直视着她，似乎非常不能理解，“你为什么会一边说着要让人们记住他的荣耀，却同时向他手下的人隐瞒他死亡的真相？”

“那是因为，”她回答，声音仍然是那么古怪地单调，巨大的阴云开始在她眼中显现，“很多个夜晚，当我闭上眼睛的时候，我就又回到了那片海滩。我又一次看见了那天发生的事，而我却无力阻止。你永远都不会知道我那天失去了些什么，阿利克西欧斯。但是我绝不会让死者妨碍我的行动。布拉西达斯已经死了，但你还活着。你仍然还是我的弟弟。除了这样，我实在不知道还有什么方法能让我继续前行了。”

他回忆起了另外一个晚上：回忆起了那顿漫长的，尴尬的晚餐，和那抛弃了他们俩的父亲一起的晚餐，和那个继弟一起的晚餐。那家伙像是宁愿割下自己的舌头也不愿承认自己是属于他们家的一员似的。回忆起他们母亲那过分礼貌的，想要尝试将晚餐时的交流继续下去的方式。在那个人的葬礼那天，那样的交流话题不可避免地转向了对斯巴达新的战争英雄的回忆。 对那个被他杀死的人的回忆。

还有当所有人都睡下的时候，他的姐姐是多么想走到屋外——她是那么想走进夜幕，诚挚地和他谈一谈：关于小时候那些星光照耀着的夜晚，关于那些断掉的矛，关于那些被残酷地夺走的生命，还有，当他们终于在这么多年后回到了那个根本不像家的一个家时，他们疲惫的手上沾着的血。

看起来并不是只有他会在梦中见到鬼魂，而他很想知道，她会不会有时也梦见那些披着黑色长袍的人，透过涂着血的面具扭曲地看着她。又或是她看见的永远都会是一个徒有她弟弟的外貌的怪物，一遍又一遍地杀死那个人。那个人的鬼魂静静地，不可动摇地附着在她身上，如同一缕熄灭的火焰冒出的烟。

这对她来说是个负担，他想，是她只能独自承担的痛苦。不管她如何吹嘘自己能够泰然接受，仿佛她将这负担看作是种宝藏而不是创伤似的，他还是能看出它是如何消磨着她。而他自己就是那个将这负担强加给她的人。

他感到胃里一阵恶心，而他无法判断这是那碗野猪血汤还是别的什么原因造成的。但不管怎样他还是强迫自己喝光了它。这汤喝起来又冰冷又油腻。

“尝起来比我想象的要好。”他撒谎道。

他的姐姐翻了个白眼。“别在我面前假清高了。”

“行。这玩意儿尝起来和屎一样。”

“这玩意儿尝起来就像是他们把它端上来之前先把它在山羊的屁股眼里温了一遍似的，”她说。她的嘴角向上翘成了一个微笑——只有一瞬间，但他看见了。这微笑让他大胆了些。

“看来你对那种味道很了解啊，姐姐？”在他来得及阻止自己之前，他这么问道。

“我在凯法隆尼亚岛长大，又没啥别的事可干，”她回答道，打了他一下。

“现在你明白了吧，”他讽刺着说，“对比起来好像神教还没有那一半差，是吧？”

他的姐姐看着他，挑着一边的眉毛——然后开始发自内心地大笑，头笑得向后仰去，就像是她所承受的负担一下子消失了似的。而他也忍不住大笑出声，似乎他胃里绞着的结慢慢松开了一样。

“你之前有想过会得到这样的结果吗？”她伸了个懒腰，转过她的脖子向他咧嘴一笑。他把这样的笑容和一种这几天才新出现的感受联系在一起……一种他无法形容的感受。不过不管这种感受是什么，它让他有所触动，并从心灵深处温暖着他。

“你是指和我多年未见的姐姐一起在夺取黑曜石岛控制权的海战开始前的一晚，讨论山羊的屁股眼尝起来是什么味道吗？”他故意拉长调子说。“我早就料想到了，这迟早都会发生的。”

她踢了他一脚。

细语着的，欢乐的人声从不远处的斯巴达营地飘过来，一些喋喋不休的声音，一些吵嚷的声音，一些人唱着古老的祝酒的歌。有个人拿了把七弦竖琴，不成调子地拨弄着它，同时给予了他的同伴极大的乐趣和惊愕。营火发出细碎的爆裂声，但它的热度无法到达这里。到达这海湾里平静的水域。空气清新而凉爽，微风吹成的温柔的小小的水波轻轻拍打着阿德瑞斯提亚号的船体。

他望向天空，看着那些四散的星。真是奇怪，他想着。自他有记忆以来夜空就一直吸引着他。他一直希望着夜空的黑暗，那些处在繁星之间的寂静之地的黑暗，能够完全将他吞入虚无的怀抱。可是现在，也许是从他还是婴儿时开始算起，他第一次仰望着星空时只是简单地想着其中藏着什么样的故事。想着要是他要求的话，他的姐姐会不会再把那些故事讲一遍给他听。

“阿利克西欧斯，”她柔声说，仿佛她能够读心似的。她用一只手肘将自己支起来好直视他的眼睛，“我好高兴你在这儿。”

他张开嘴想要回答，但话语卡在了他的喉咙里。所以他只是简单地点了点头，希望那能够传达他所想要表达的意思，但是最终还是什么也没说出来。

所有的事，当他姐姐在黎明将他摇醒的时候他便意识到，都出错了。

首先这事就出错在他姐姐需要把他叫醒这一点上。他根本就不该在战前的一晚睡觉的。他应该醒着躺在那里，睁着眼睛凝望漆黑的天幕，然后让狂暴和憎恨在他的内心腐烂增殖。他应该接纳苦痛，然后让它在内心增长膨胀，就像母亲养育她的孩子那样，感受它渐渐扩大，扩大，然后将他整个人吞噬，只有这样他才能将它在激烈的战场上发泄出来，就像火焰的燃料一样。

一个不能将他的憎恨作为战场上的武器的士兵注定会败北。一个无法接受苦痛的人不过是一具等待着掩埋的尸体。

他站在他姐姐的战船的甲板上，拔出他的剑，等待着她的命令，感受不到这些情感。只有对这一切**_都出错了_**的不安。

桨手们有着经验丰富的精确度，在相似的红帆和蓝帆之间穿梭自如。在一片喧闹中，他姐姐的鹰尖啸着。一次。两次。三次。在他的姐姐吼出一句命令，而阿德瑞斯提亚号向左转向的时候——就是它了。在正前方，一艘战船劈开了泛着泡沫的波浪，漆黑的帆如同夜空。

是索可斯。

一次标枪齐射从他头顶上飕飕飞过，其中一支正中一个神教守卫的脖颈。那守卫倒向一边，倒在一滩像泉一般从伤口喷出的血上。而就是那滚烫的，刺眼的，喷涌的血，又一次唤醒了他体内的怪物。

其中一个阿德瑞斯提亚号上的人高呼一声，跳入水中，向着敌方的桨游去，攀上船身，直到他攀到一个桨口前，然后将他的长矛狠狠往里刺了进去。其他的人也这么照做了，潜入水中，爬上船身，展开攻击，直到那艘船无助地在海面的漩涡上漂浮，而其他负责登船的船员跃上那船的甲板，向船上的守卫猛扑过去。

他避开了一个附近的守卫用斧头挥出的轨迹，切开了那守卫柔软的，毫无防护的大腿后部，然后从他身边离开。那人发出痛苦的哀嚎，因为很快另外一个船员就结果了他。他用剑接上了第二个守卫的斧子，让他俩都顺势朝着最近的一个火盆移转，然后即时地从火盆旁跳开。但那个守卫就没怎么幸运了；他向前倒去，他的尖叫很快就终结了，因为他的脸上满是燃烧着的沥青和煤块——而后火盆因他死后的重量翻倒在地，甲板在突然之间就被火光吞噬。

透过熏着他的眼睛的又黑又浓的烟雾——透过那些溅出的血和洒了一地的内脏散发出的恶臭，还有那些燃烧着的头发和血肉——他看见索可斯踉踉跄跄地向后缩去，又在船的指挥处因地上的血而滑倒。他慢慢向索可斯接近，双肩隆起，剑反射着火光，就像头狮子逼近他的猎物一样。

就像是透过浓雾一样模糊不清，他听见了一声震耳欲聋的碰撞声，以及一声痛苦的呻吟，而后这艘船令人厌恶地向着一边倾倒——斯巴达指挥官的三列桨座战船撞上了甲板，将这艘船一分为二。在嘈杂声中，他的姐姐大声呼喊着一个名字——他的名字，但又不是他的名字。 他才不知道什么名字。只有战争。他的憎恨苏醒了，这种憎恨渴望着神教成员的血。

他轻松地击开了索可斯的长矛。他的剑锋切断了木头做的矛杆，就像是切断一截嫩枝一样简单。索可斯蹒跚地向后退去，恳求着。喘着粗气。真是可悲。

“德谟斯？德谟斯，你在干什——”

他扯着索可斯的头发将他提起来，将剑深深捅进他的肚子里，深得剑柄都快埋进去了。他扭转剑柄，然后扔下了那个死掉的人的尸体，已经深及膝盖的水立刻变成了氤氲着的深红。索可斯脖子上挂着的神器碎片在阴暗中发出金色的光。他仿佛恍惚了似的将它从项链上扯下来，将它放进自己的腰带里。

他听见他的姐姐在远处喊叫着。他在甲板的残骸上缓慢而不稳定地转过身，波涛汹涌的爱琴海正把这艘船拖入它的海底——若是不快点离开的话，他将也会成为这艘船的陪葬。

在他的左边：是一艘笨重的战舰，蓝色的帆上饰有雅典娜的白枭，朝向着斯巴达的舰队，像一头狂暴的，渴求鲜血的野猪。五十个划桨手。五十个弓箭手。只有一个指挥官喊着命令。他背对着神教的船的残骸。他的弱点完全暴露着。

在他的右边：是阿德瑞斯提亚号，其他的副手都回到了船上，划桨手们已经回到了他们原本的位置，正将船驶离这快速沉没的残骸。他的姐姐站在船的指挥处，洪亮地喊着他的名字，喊着一个对他来说很陌生的名字，命令着他回去。回去，回到那些从未想接纳他的船员中去。

他看了一眼雅典战舰，然后看了一眼他的姐姐，最后目光又回到了雅典战舰。

**_向他们证明你值得信任_**。这话不是她自己说的吗。

他收剑入鞘，然后跳入水中，游向了左边。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：对于这章的警告：包含对米克诺斯岛任务线/琪拉感情线的重大剧透。虽然只是剧情提到，但还是有……所以大家最好提前知道。

那些侥幸获胜的斯巴达人给她的弟弟取了个外号叫小狼崽。这本来就是个相当可笑的名号，更别提它还带有点侮辱性的意味了，因为全斯巴达的老老少少都知道，斯巴达血狼曾经在一天夜里将他的两个孩子都从泰格托斯山上扔了下去，然后领养了第三个孩子来代替他们。就他而言，阿利克西欧斯看起来并没有对他们显示出比平常对除了卡珊德拉和母亲以外的人更高的敌意——这意思就是说，当一切都结束，而那些雅典人带着耻辱败退之后，他既没接受也没拒绝吕山德的赞扬。他只是在军官们面前站着，双臂交叉，身上还滴着海水，对他们作出简短的，每句不超过三个字的回应，直到他们最终将戴着红色护腕的手挥了挥，恼怒地让他离去。

她在阿利克西欧斯登上阿德瑞斯提亚号之前把他拦了下来——或者说，在他登上阿德瑞斯提亚号的残骸前把他拦了下来。在小型的冲突中他们的船很少不受损，但就算按照平常的标准来看，他们今天也确实被狠揍了一顿：船帆像破布片一样挂着，几只桨已经折断，船身因承受密集的火力和撞击而布满了破损和烧焦的痕迹。可怜的巴尔纳巴斯整夜都在监视着对他心爱的船的修复，命令着健全的船员做这做那，不时对着天空发出长长的悲叹。

船员中没人死亡是个小小的奇迹，尽管现在受伤的人数几乎比毫发无伤的人多了两倍。他们将不得不向阿瑞斯和雅典娜（这相当讽刺）献上祭品，感谢神明对他们在战场上的护佑，而后祈求阿波罗和阿斯克勒庇俄斯赐予船员快速的康复能力。这让卡珊德拉希望着，虽然听起来可能有点自私，希望着希波克拉底能够和他们一起航行，而不是留在拉科尼亚，建立起另一个临时诊所好来训练他那群数量永远在增长的学徒。不过这些天受伤的士兵们一波又一波地出现，而就算是他也不可能随叫随到。也许留在同一个地方好让他的教诲传播得更远，确实是一个比将他无限期地禁闭在一艘船和她的船员之间更好的主意。

卡珊德拉疲倦地叹了口气。阿德瑞斯提亚号能有再出海的那一天的，但就算他们已经得到了赢得海战所带来的资金，那一天也不会马上到来。而至于阿利克西欧斯那用神教成员的船航向基拉岛的计划——这个嘛。那计划现在已经碎成烧焦的残片，沉没在这该死的海底了。

而那就是为什么她宁可去一个一个地追猎海盗和腐败的商人，也不愿正面直接面对一整支该死的雅典舰队的原因。

“跟我走，阿利克西欧斯，”她简短地说，而她的弟弟挑起了一边的眉毛，但还是一言不发地遵从了她的话。

**_所以你又在听我说话了，对吧？_**她很想这么说。但她还是等到他们绕过海岸线，走到了船员和那些斯巴达人的听力所及范围之外以后，才开始释放她的怒火：

“你他妈的今天到底是怎么想的？”

阿利克西欧斯居然敢露出迷惑不解的表情。“是吕山德将那船撞沉的——”

“我才不在意那艘该死的船，”她愤怒地打断道，“你违抗了我的命令。”

“可我逆转了战局，不是吗？”他露出一个假笑，“若是我没有砍下那个雅典指挥官的头，我们现在全都已经葬身在那该死的海底了。”

她狠狠给了他一拳，在发现她使他的嘴唇破了个裂口后感到了一丝小小的满足。他愤怒地挥拳反击，但她躲开了他的攻击然后抓住了他，将他用力扔向一边，让他摔在冰冷的，潮湿的沙滩上。

“你他妈的违抗了我的命令，”卡珊德拉又说了一遍。

阿利克西欧斯重新站起来，对她怒目而视。“你说要让我对你的船员证明我自己，”他咆哮着，抹了一把他的嘴唇，“于是我做到了。你他妈到底还想让我怎么样？”

“你一个人登上了一艘战舰！”她大吼着。“一百个人啊，在一艘比阿德瑞斯提亚号大两倍的船上！你违抗了我作为船长给你的命令，让剩余的敌人都转过来对付你！”

“我看见了一个机会，所以我就利用了它！”他吼了回去。“别再妄自尊大了，卡珊德拉，因为我知道你曾做过无数次和这一样的事，而且如果你处在我的处境的话，你还会再做一遍。”

“你他妈可能已经死了啊！阿利克西欧斯！难道你就没考虑过这样的结果吗？”

“哦，所以你还在试着保护我，是吗？”她的弟弟眼中带着暴怒，如同他带着的剑一样又锋利又冰冷，他阴郁地咬着牙，嘴角向下撇着。“那就放弃吧，姐姐。从我六个月大以后你就没能保护过我了。”

扔下一句**_去你妈的_**之后，卡珊德拉转身向着阿德瑞斯提亚号往回走。她在船上放武器和盔甲的箱子里藏了罐希俄斯岛的葡萄酒。那是种又烈又好的酒。大概是收到狄俄尼索斯的护佑，在经历了海上那么激烈的战斗之后它仍然还完好无损；而要是说起她何时需要喝这种烈性酒的话，那就是今晚了。

“你说过选择权在我手上，”阿利克西欧斯说，而后卡珊德拉停止了她的脚步。“说过我是个自由的人。但你还是想要我盲目遵从你的命令，就好像我没有自己的思想一样。”

然后他又大笑起来，是她讨厌的那种可怕的，苦涩的笑声。

“在这些天以来啊，”他继续说道，“我几乎都快说服自己你真的拯救我了。我几乎都快相信你真的已经将我从梦魇中解救出来，让我又重新又有了生命。不管你用那根矛玩了什么鬼把戏，让我看到了所有你想让我看到的东西，那效果还真不错。但是我是知道真相的：你只不过是想利用我，把我当成武器，就像任何一个其他人一样。”

“这就是你认为的我吗？”她柔声问，转过身面对着他，“你真的觉得我只不过是在一直为了我自己的利益而利用你吗？”

“我说错了吗？”他问道，轻蔑地嘲笑着。“你说过你信任我的，但你所做的事——你所做的所有的事——只是给我下达命令，然后在当我质疑你，或是向你展示我有更好的方法的时候斥责我，反对我。别自以为是了，卡珊德拉。你并不比神教好到哪里去。”

“阿利克西欧斯——”有一个声音在她脑海中尖叫着，让她**_停下来，停下来，不不不不停下来别再说了卡珊德拉快闭嘴吧闭嘴闭嘴千万别说下去——_**

“行吧。”她告诉他，声音冷硬得像一堵石墙，像一堵挡住疼痛，不让她的心裂成两块的石墙。“如果你真的那么恨我的话，你可以离开。去做随便什么你他妈想做的事。我不会阻止你的。”

几乎是在一瞬间，她的弟弟的眼神变得既平静又冷漠。他面无表情，紧咬着牙。她内心的墙让她无法移动。她不能找到方法来度量它，或是找到缝隙能通过它，又或是找到缺口来推倒它，将它重新变成一块一块的石头。她不能伸手把那些话语从他们之间的空气中扯回来，将它们重新揉进那扭曲的，黑暗的深渊里。就是在那样的深渊里，那些话语抬起了它们丑陋的头。

“好极了。”阿利克西欧斯嘁了一声，声音如同碎裂的冰一样锋利。她的心冻结在了胸腔里。她看着她弟弟的身影沿着曲折的海岸线，最终在远处的黑暗中消失不见。

“**_malaka,_**”在几秒或几分钟也许是几小时以后，她叹了口气。这句咒骂并不针对任何一个人，而它在她的舌头上感觉味道酸酸的。伊卡洛斯在这时降落下来，她伸出一只手臂让他歇息。也许他是感到了她的悲哀所以来陪伴她，也许他只不过是单纯地累了而已。如果他是累了的话她不会责怪他的。他们两个都很累。

“他这次不会再回来了，对吧？”她低语道，但伊卡洛斯当然不会回答。意识到这终将成为定局的苦痛在她的胸中沉淀着，抑制住了她想要尖叫想要发怒想要将她的弟弟追回来的想法——想乞求他转过身，让他回来，**_回来，求你了，阿利克西欧斯，我知道你很难过我知道我伤害了你我很抱歉我们可以重归于好的求你了我很抱歉对不起对不起对不起——_**

但她却发现自己跪倒在沙子和浪花上，潮汐带着泡沫，冰冷地冲刷着她如同灌了铅一般的腿。 伊卡洛斯愤怒地尖啸了一声，再次展翅飞向天空，消失在她的视野之中。

去吧。

她看着月光在泛着波涛的海面上闪烁。那些波浪拍击着她的腰。她的思绪飘向了琪拉，那个勇敢而可爱的女孩，以及她唇边蹦出来的笑声，海面的微风拂过她的头发的场景。然后她想起了萨勒塔斯，他被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，一次又一次猛烈地向她发起进攻，直到他倒在了她的脚边，直到他的血浸透了她的每一层盔甲。在她缝合了那个当她捅穿他的心脏时留下的洞以后，她尽了最大的努力烧掉了那件盔甲，在远离她为他搭建的火葬柴堆的地方。她看着微风卷起他的骨灰，向上飘远，飘过那片她和琪拉在前一晚一起嬉戏过的海。

事情的结果会总是变成这样吗？她在各地之间漫游着，承担起那些陌生人所加于她的责任，好填补她内心的空虚感，拼了命地想去为其他人做一些好事，期待着那会带来一些结果——而那确实也在某种程度上帮到了他们，虽然效果往往只是短暂的——因为最终事情都会因为她的介入而恶化？瘟疫在凯法隆尼亚岛上肆虐，只因她给了染病的一家人自由。一个无辜的小女孩在雅典的街道上被残忍地屠杀，只因一场她根本没有介入的战争，而这明明是一场可以避免的悲剧。一位斯巴达的指挥官在她手下死去，只因他们俩都爱上过同一个女人；还有另外的一个斯巴达指挥官，被他自己的矛所贯穿，只因她未能及时赶到，未能割断那控制着她的弟弟的看不见的线。因此他们使马其顿的沙地染上了鲜红，染上了那个人的血。

还有阿利克西欧斯。他又走了。被夜幕所吞噬。就好像她从未将他找回来一样。

她在海滩上毫无幽默感地自言自语，眼泪不断地从脸上淌下来，像个疯婆子一样。秩序神教所犯过的最大的一个错误，她想，就是将她还是婴儿的弟弟带走，将他锻造成他们最强大也最可怕的武器。倘若神教带走的是她，那一切将会变得多么容易，他们又将省下多少时间和精力啊。因为事实上，所有她所做过的事只不过是将死亡和灾难带给那些愚蠢到胆敢接近她的人。而倘若神教带走的是她的话，阿利克西欧斯就自由了，而且也许，只是也许，布拉西达斯和福柏都会还活着。

巴尔纳巴斯在哭干眼泪的卡珊德拉返回营地时有些过分热情地迎接了她——他非常愉快地告诉她，当他知道阿德瑞斯提亚号会在大约两周以后就恢复到能够继续航行的状态时是多么高兴。她虚与委蛇地听着，而后礼貌地找了一个借口，说要去换身干燥的衣物，顺便去找副手们陪陪她。

奥德萨正忙着将洁戎手臂上的伤口绑起来，那伤口是一个雅典将军送给她的临别礼物，那家伙向她挥砍了最后一次，然后她将她的战斧送进了那人的腹部，砍倒了他。她们在卡珊德拉挡着眼睛，疲倦地在营火旁扑通坐下时同时转开了视线。

“你们听见我俩吵架了，对吗？”她问。

“吵什么架？”奥德萨温和地回答，而同时洁戎说道，“妈的，听得清清楚楚，一字不漏。”

卡珊德拉叹了口气，直接从那奇迹般完好无损的双耳陶罐里痛饮了一大口她的希俄斯酒。但那酒已经变得像醋一样酸了，而且因为它那该死的烈度而又苦又涩。若不是周围全是她的船员的话，她真想把这玩意儿从最近的悬崖上扔下去，然后看着它粉碎成千千万万片，将石头和沙地都染成脏污的深红。

不久，她又梦见了布拉西达斯，他坐着她身旁，削着一块浮木，想将它削成一件什么东西。 营火摇曳的光柔和地映着他的脸庞，有一种不语的欢乐在他的眼中舞动着，那样的神情和一个拥有短暂而又血腥的一生的伟大斯巴达战士一点也不符合。

这有点激怒她，就算是现在他也还是带着一种高贵温和的平静。这不对。他不该在这里的。

“你的鬼魂对我来说已经渐渐变得无聊了，”她告诉他，“要么就和我说话，要么就离开吧。”

就像平常一样，他像是听不见她的话语。她伸出手想触碰他的肩，抓住他，摇晃他，对他说**_离开啊你他妈的赶紧走啊不要让我这样把你束缚在这儿了——_**但她的手穿过了他，如同穿过一阵烟雾，而他也仍然没有一点察觉到她就在这里的迹象。

“我好想你，”她轻声说。

还有：“请原谅我。”

然后他抬起头，用他那温和的眼睛看着她，嘴角带着伤感的微笑，说出一句她无法听见的话语。

吕山德和他手下的人第二天就启程了，将阿德瑞斯提亚号和她的船员们留在了提丰的复仇处。 在新的一天清晨的冷光中，卡珊德拉带着胸口的疼痛醒来。她仍然能够尝到舌尖上那如同毒匕首般的话语那酸涩的余味。她让伊卡洛斯去侦察这个岛屿，看看有没有任何阿利克西欧斯还在的迹象，但不管昨夜她的弟弟决定去了哪里，他都不会再回来了。当她走进城镇去为巴尔纳巴斯购买物资的时候，那里也没人能说出她弟弟的踪迹；这里来来去去的有太多旅者，商人，逃兵，间谍——更别说是士兵，或者装束得像士兵的人了。因此问题并不是出在没有踪迹可以追寻上，而是杂乱的踪迹实在是太多，谁也不知道她的弟弟最终去了哪里。

不过她倒是找到了其他的，能帮助她转移注意力的事物。至少，是能转移一小段时间的。

那个在集市中央宣传百手战的人名叫德拉基欧斯，而当卡珊德拉向他承认没人能够为她的参与作证时，他嘲讽地俯视着她。不过，他的确在用一种极不精明的眼神瞟着挂在卡珊德拉腰间的德拉克马袋——这真的还挺遗憾，因为她本来确实想过向他付钱的，只为了让他闭上那该死的嘴。但介于他对自己的贪财毫不掩饰，卡珊德拉从他身边走开，将两手空空的他留在了原地。让那个混蛋从其他人身上骗钱吧。她早在佩夫卡岛上得到过教训了。

不过，和另外的九十九个自愿的参赛者来一场死斗听上去是个能让她好好发泄一场来让生活继续下去的不错的机会，因此她还是开始考虑起了找个见证人的事情。

在米洛斯岛的酒馆里，有两个不同的男人愿意为她提供见证，只要她愿意为他们提供他们平常不能从别的女人那儿要求的服务。她几乎有点为这事感到高兴；因为她好久都没能参与过一场畅快的，单纯的斗殴事件了。

当她把第一个男人揍成一个猪头的时候，她注意到有一个人正在看着她。那人并不像其他酒馆里的人那样观看的是这场斗殴——那些其他的人兴奋地，愉快地，也许还有些醉醺醺地观看着这场表演——而是在安静地，仔细地观察着，分析着她。把她上上下下从头到脚打量了个遍。她知道这种感觉。因为她就是这么在战前打量她的对手的。

在第二个男人在众人的嘲弄的哄笑声中蹒跚离去之后，那个人来到了她的桌前。

“如果你想看到更多这样的场面的话，你可就得等到百手战了。”卡珊德拉告诉她。

那个女人笑了起来，她在卡珊德拉对面坐下，倒了一杯葡萄酒，然后将杯子推向卡珊德拉的方向。她的眼睛闪着温暖的光。“街上的流言说，有个名叫卡珊德拉的雇佣兵找不到参加百手战的见证人。而再过几天，伟大的战争号角就要吹响了。”

“我从不喝陌生人的酒，”卡珊德拉站了起来，简短地说。“无意冒犯，但你知道干我这行的行事风格。我保证你能理解的。”

“那么也许我们不该只做陌生人，”那女人回答，跟在她身后出了酒馆。“也许我们可以互相帮助啊。”

卡珊德拉挑起了一边的眉毛。“互相帮助？现在？”

“我的名字是罗珊娜。”那女人活动了一下肩膀，抬起了她的下巴。“我会成为下一场的冠军，不过，和你一样，我也没有见证人。暂时没有。”

“暂时？”

“若是你为我作证，我也能为你作证，那样德拉基欧斯就不能打发我俩离开了。”

卡珊德拉停住脚步，就像之前罗珊娜观察她一样审视着这个女人。她肯定是好斗的，卡珊德拉想，但身材娇小。她的肌肉很匀称，而且有一种自信隐藏在她小小的身躯里面——但她肯定不是自己所吹嘘的那类战士。

卡珊德拉双臂交叉在胸前，得意地笑了起来。“可我怎么能知道你能不能在战斗中坚持下来啊？”

带着一种更适合舞者而不是战士的优雅，罗珊娜忽然蹲伏下来，用她的一条腿快速地扫出一条优美的弧，将卡珊德拉绊倒在地上。卡珊德拉的背部结结实实地摔在地面上，空气几乎都快从她的肺里被挤压出去了。

“我又怎么能知道，”罗珊娜反唇相讥，在她身旁笑着蹲下来，“当你这么容易地就被一个你低估的人打倒时，_**你**_能不能在战斗中坚持下来呢？”

卡珊德拉在当她握住罗珊娜伸出的那只手时忍不住咯咯笑出了声。“看起来我还有很多需要向你学习的事情，”她说道，让罗珊娜将她重新拉起来。

“来吧，卡珊德拉，”罗珊娜说。“百手战规定人们不能在米洛斯岛上训练，因为对场地太过熟悉可能会成为一种对别人不公平的优势。但是我们可以在我的伊德拉岛上的房子那儿训练。”

如果卡珊德拉有点急于接受她的邀请的话，罗珊娜是不会有意见的——她只需要先去最近的鱼贩那儿抢一艘小舟就是了。然后等着卡珊德拉从她自己的营地收拾她需要的东西：她的双刃曲剑，她的弓和箭袋，一些食物，还有一双备用的护手。那双护手是她在前一晚从一具被冲到岸边的肿胀的雅典人尸体上扒下来的。

“完全没问题！”当她有些不好意思地告诉巴尔纳巴斯她想去参加百手战而不是留下来帮忙修复阿德瑞斯提亚号时，巴尔纳巴斯这么声明道。“尽管众神完全没有赐予你在木工方面的天赋，他们用你在战场上的英勇成千上万倍地补偿了这一点。去吧——成为冠军吧——也许你还会考虑要不要把赢到的资金用来修船呢！”

要是这话从其他人的口中说出来，那是绝对会被她看作是一句在恭维后暗藏的讽刺的，而说话的人也一定会得到一句从她口中发出来的效果相等的辱骂。不过巴尔纳巴斯的话语只能从她的嘴角引出一个悲伤的微笑。众神知道她需要什么。从他眼里闪烁着的光来看，巴尔纳巴斯似乎也很清楚这一点。

她确实很他妈不擅长木工。

当她和罗珊娜在码头汇合时，夜晚的星已经开始慢慢显现。

她们在深夜时到达了伊德拉岛，罗珊娜带着她向一个坐落在苹果园边上的小屋走去。厨房很小但是非常温暖，卡珊德拉生起炊火，然后让它慢慢燃烧成一团小小的火苗。罗珊娜拿出一块方形的铺盖卷和一堆毛皮，用它们给卡珊德拉铺了个临时的床。她们会在明天第一束晨光显现时开始训练，罗珊娜说；再此之前，卡珊德拉只要把这里当作自己家就好。

卡珊德拉完全没心情告诉罗珊娜她不知道那他妈对自己意味着什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：大家（近）新年快乐！谢谢你们一直对我的小说的支持和那些温暖的话！它们真的对我来说意义很大，而大家能和我一起进行这段旅程我也感到非常荣幸！：）大家2019年见！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：对这章的警告：对过去受虐的情节描写/虐待孩童的情节描写/幻觉，精神分裂，自杀意念，暧昧情节，官方级的暴力描写
> 
> 上述所有的警告这章都有包含。我试着把所有的警告都写出来，但如果我漏掉了什么的话，请告诉我，我会很乐意把它们添上去的！

他仍然记得他第一次涉足基拉岛的感受。在他十三岁那年的秋天，带着克制着的敬畏，凝望着耸立在斯坎迪亚湾的阿芙洛狄忒雕像。

他记得他当时想着她看起来好美，而且想知道她是不是也一样残忍。如果她所代表的爱是那种他所了解的爱，那为什么所有的人都他妈的要崇拜这样一种苦涩的东西呢。他还记得他当时把这种想法深埋心底，因为她并不是他应该崇拜的神。而若是克莉西斯发现了的话，她一定会非常非常生气。

他总是让克莉西斯生气，因为他从来都不知道怎么去做那个他生来就应该成为的神明。

（他其实暗自地想过，那个死老太婆应该直接告诉他怎么做的，因为她好像一直都他妈一副很懂的样子。但有一次他终于有了指出这一点的胆量，她便把他锁在一间潮湿的，无窗的地窖里关了整整一周，好让他在坟墓一般的寂静里好好倾听他的血管里流动的神性——而从那时候开始他便学会了如何看管好他那张该死的嘴。）

但那一天终于还是来了，克莉西斯决定要杀死那个他体内的小男孩，然后唤醒沉睡在他的血液里的神格。在基西拉岛上有一个年轻的女人，并不比他大多少，白天的身份是阿芙洛狄忒的祭司，而在黑暗的夜晚则是秩序神教仪式的主导人。秘密的仪式。血腥的仪式。因为在那种特殊的血脉里有一种强大的魔力。那么强大，他们说，就算是宙斯也将在那样的力量面前显示出恐惧。

但是秩序不会。但是神教不会。

他的血脉很特殊。他的母亲抛弃他的时候并不知道这一点。又或许她其实是知道的，只是恐惧它。恐惧_**他**_。因此她将他抛向了死亡，而不是直面这个她所生下来的怪物。但是克莉西斯却知道。克莉西斯什么都知道。她在没人愿意对这个可怜的，已经不成人形的婴儿伸出援手的时候，在阿斯克勒庇俄斯的神殿里拯救了他。她发现了这孩子的特质。她将他照料得重获健康，将他当作自己的孩子抚养。她给了这个还是婴孩的小神明一个家。

仪式可能会有点疼，他之前被这么警告过，这种痛苦和他之前经历的都会不太一样。所有的克莉西斯和其他人强加于他的折磨——那些毒打，饥饿，监禁——都是为了仪式做的准备。他们说，他要是活下来了，那就证明他确实是一位神。而如果他死了的话……这个嘛。他不会死，所以这点可以根本不用考虑。

他不能死？

他不会死。

“向我展示这些年我花在你身上的时间并没有浪费吧，孩子，”这便是克莉西斯在仪式开始前对他说的最后一句话。

整整七天里他们鞭打他，直到他皮开肉绽，洒落他那凡人的血，而他只有紧咬着嘴唇才能忍住不哭喊出声。在那种时候，他也尝到了自己血液的味道，他也希望自己的人性能够流尽。之后，他们用海水为他清洗伤口，来净化他们新的神明，将他死死按住，用烧红的铁棍将那些绽开的鞭痕封上，好印入他与生俱来的神性。这样的过程在七天之内重复了一遍又一遍，从日出到日落，直到他终于屈服并开始尖叫，直到他呜咽着恳求他们**_停下来停下来求你们了我才不想做什么神去找其他人吧求你们了让我去死吧求你们了_**，而他们却还是一直一直一直地毒打他，直到他的呜咽转变为无意识的呓语，他的哀号转变成沙哑的，歇斯底里的狂笑。

这七天的夜里他只喝过那假祭司所准备的卡吉尼亚，那种由血和酒以及蛇的毒液混合起来的液体在会在吞下时灼烧他的喉咙，而他还是强迫自己咽下了它。那东西让他觉得很恶心，将鞭痕所带给他的疼痛扩大了数十倍，也许更多。那是件好事。那说明仪式正在起着作用，说明着他身体里想成为一个神明的部分正在杀死那仍然是个小男孩的部分。卡吉尼亚会带给他幻觉，他们告诉他。它会让他看见只有神明才能看到的东西。

而他看见的却是恐惧。黑暗中的阴影追赶着他，突然降临于他，将他拖入寒冷。光明几乎弄盲了他，灼烧着他，刺入他最柔软的内心。他看见没有血色的脸露出骇人的笑，看见本应该装着眼球的无底的眼眶——流着滚烫的，红色的血泪的眼眶——他看见眼眶中流下的血在接触到地面时变为毒蛇——那些毒蛇直起身子向他扑来，缠绕住了他的脖子，渐渐收紧，毒牙深深刺入他的喉咙，毒液如同野火，在他的血管里蔓延。

他看见了一个女人，一个比阿芙洛狄忒还要高还要美丽的女人，抱着一个重伤的婴儿。奔跑着，奔跑着，奔跑着，直到她怀里的东西变得实在太过沉重，而她再也不能迈出一步。然后他看着她将沾满血的不成人形的他扔下，为了让她自己能够再次奔跑起来。_**回来，**_他想要尖叫，**_求你别丢下我我会好起来的我会好起来的求你回来对不起求你了——_**但他发出的却是一声撕裂般的哀鸣，而他的母亲仍然跑啊跑啊跑啊。然后他感到了一阵扭曲的苦痛，如同他的心脏被直接从胸腔掏出，还有一阵狂怒在他体内咆哮，如同一头受伤的野兽，于是他开始憎恨她，尽管他之前从未憎恨过任何东西。

在一切都结束了之后他把这事告诉了克莉西斯。他蜷曲在一边，看起来更像是死了而不是活着，神圣之血还在从绷带下起着水泡的伤口中渗出来。通过干裂的唇，他用因不断的尖叫而嘶哑的声音轻声向克莉西斯耳语，呓语着，像是疯了一般。这没起作用。这没起作用。他的笑声如同汩汩的溪一样向前溢出，而他就快死了**_让我去死求你了杀了我结束这一切吧我才不是神我只想死啊——_**

“哦，但是仪式确实起作用了，”克莉西斯低语着，用一块冰冷的，潮湿的布擦拭着他汗珠密布的苍白的前额。“你会康复的，你会变得很强大，你会变得无人能及。你会成千上万倍地将苦痛和愤怒和憎恨奉还给这个从未接受你的世界，所有人都会在你的脚下因恐惧而颤抖。”

然后她说道，“我好为你而骄傲，我的孩子。我完美的恐惧。我的德谟斯。”

她将一个吻印在他的太阳穴上，就像一个母亲那样温柔，然后德谟斯哭了起来，他一直哭一直哭，无法停下来。

——————

他像是在远远地看着自己踏上斯坎迪亚湾的码头；看着他自己的手将钱付给了把他带到这里来的商人。那钱是他从米洛斯岛的集市上窃来的。那晚他和他的姐姐将恶毒的指控在他们两人之间掷来掷去，如同涂了毒的匕首一般将他们之间原本就脆弱的休战协定撕成了碎片。他的怒火消散得如同它出现时一样快，而那余烬也被耻辱和悔意带来的苦涩的沉重感所覆盖；从那时起他已经在海上两天了，而那种苦涩成了麻木，如同浓雾一般将他包围起来。

_**你走吧，**_她命令道，**_我不会阻止你的。_**

这并不是因为听到那样的话语在他的意料之外；而是因为他们太快地获得了这样的定局。但他从一开始就知道那些努力是无意义的了，不是吗？在他姐姐的船员中没有能够容得下他的位置。他对她来说早已没有作用了。

在他的心里还有一句辩解，认为他一直都是对的，但它徒劳地待在他的胸腔里，毫无意义。他们实在是太相像了，因此永远不可能和睦共处。他和他的姐姐如同两颗闪烁的火星，当相互靠近的时候会产生熊熊的烈焰，将他们两个都燃烧殆尽。而他居然还期待过其他的结局，真是个傻瓜。

她才不想接纳他。她从来都他妈的没想过要接纳他。她想要的是她的弟弟，而不是……不管他是个什么东西。

** _你走吧。_ **

** _我不会阻止你的。_ **

真是可笑。不管他如何装腔作势，不管他如何抗拒她的命令——最后，他都还是照着她说的事做了。而现在，他站在这个小岛边缘，站在这个非斯巴达的阿利克西欧斯将生命中的那么多年献给神教的小岛上。他也确实无处可去了。

他看着早上的海边小镇渐渐在他身边变得喧闹，笼罩在广场上阿芙洛狄忒那雕像的荫蔽里。 他这些年一次又一次地回到过这里，她似乎也一年一年地变得越来越小，但她仍然总是在他的记忆里高耸着。她永远是当旅者们在此登陆时看到的第一件事物。她看起来既壮丽而又威严，被鲜花和花环簇拥着，是纪念在此出生的女神的造物。她的雕像将永远站在这里，他想，在他死后也会一直耸立。在神教消失之后，在这座城镇的所有居民死去之后，很久很久之后，直到时间的尽头，她都会一直矗立着。

不，只有神教并不会消失。神教会一直存在，因为秩序无处不在，而一切都是秩序。他亲眼见证了他们势力的扩张，见证了他们所拥有的力量能将一切事物粉碎，再重造成为他们所用的工具。和他们对抗不可能有赢的机会，而所有仅仅只是试着这么做的人都会被贴上愚者的标签。

他并不是愚者。他来这里并不是为了要赢。

他在他总是见到蒂欧娜的地方找到了她：就在海港和基西拉祭台之间的路旁的小神殿前，她正在一棵橄榄树的荫蔽下祝福着那些崇拜者，斑驳的阳光在她那金色的卷发上闪耀。她在看到他的时候变得面色惨白，但并没有在对跪在她面前的老港主诵词时舌头打结，只是对着他轻轻地摇了摇头。

** _现在不要。别在这里。_ **

**_在你总是来见我的地方等我，在你来找我重赐祝福的地方等我_**。

于是他径直走进了她那坐落在朝圣者之丘上的房子里，就像以前一样。他在厨房里给自己倒了盈满的一杯葡萄酒，在桌上那个堆满水果的碗里挑了几个无花果，这才意识到自己已经好几天没吃过东西了。自他和他的姐姐坐在她的船上，逼着自己喝下那碗冰冷的野猪血汤，一起看着星空的那一晚之后。但是想到有关于他姐姐的事只会让他觉得如同体内有什么东西被挖走了一般。所以他只是在一个长凳上坐下，喝着冰凉的甜葡萄酒，吃着干枯而甜腻的无花果。然后等待着。

当蒂欧娜终于走进厨房的时候，她的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。当她穿过厨房去给她自己倒酒时，她并没有向他转过身。而他看着她将一只手鬼鬼祟祟地掠过她的右大腿，清楚地知道她一定将一把匕首藏在了那层层叠叠的祭司长袍下。

“我听说你死了，”她说，她的语调仍然平稳，并没有出卖她的感受。“我听说在安菲波利斯的战场上一支射偏的箭刺穿了你的心脏。”

“区区一支箭并不能杀死一个神明。”他回答道。

“我还听说你背叛了我们。血脉的另一个孩子让你听信了谎言，使你离开了秩序神教。”她挑了一个无花果，将它拿在手上把玩，然后将它放回，又选了另外一个来重复相同的动作，“看起来，传播流言蜚语是多么容易啊；每个人口中的故事都有不同。所以告诉我吧，德谟斯：你的故事又是什么样的版本呢？”

“我潜伏在他们之间，”他耸了耸肩，“等待着我的时机。我姐——我是说另一个孩子很强大，而我们处于劣势。但我已经取得了她的信任。这甚至比我预估的时间还要早；她实在是非常高兴能和她那多年未见的弟弟团聚。”

**_她才不想接纳你，_**一个声音在他脑海里不屑地说。

“是她让你来这里的吗？”

他摇了摇头。“她以为我正在墨萨拉侦察线索呢。”这句话从他的舌尖那么平滑地说了出来，让他几乎都快忘记了这是个谎言。

** _她从未想要接纳你。_ **

“所以为什么你来到了这里？”蒂欧娜问。

他用唇角扯出了一个粗制滥造的假笑。“你知道为什么的。”

蒂欧娜笑了起来，她穿过房间，跨坐在他的膝盖上，金发倾泻在她那裸露的，柔软的肩上。

“我好想你，德谟斯，”她像只猫一样咕噜着低语，她的拇指玩弄般地摩挲着他的双唇，直到它们向她敞开。

她的嘴唇柔软地贴着他的，甜蜜而带着一点葡萄酒的辛辣，在这么多年这么多次回到她的身边之后，这一切应该很熟悉的——但现在当他像以前那样亲吻着她的背部时，他却感到自己体内有什么东西正变得越来越冰冷。她一定也感觉到了，因为她挣脱了他，脸上出现了一种困惑的表情。

“怎么了？”她问，用一只手穿过他那缠结的头发。

她并不是在忧虑，他想。至少不全是。在她的声音里有一种锋利之感，一种冷酷。一种恼怒，也许是更合适的形容。或是疑虑。有些东西和以前不太一样。有些事情不太对劲。

**_他_**不对劲。

他摇了摇头。“没什么。”

他又亲吻了她，希望着，盼望着，渴望着温暖到来，就像是以前它总是会到来一样，但在他内心的深处，他知道它不会再到来了。也许它从未真正地到来过。

蒂欧娜从他身上离开，又一次微笑了起来。但她的笑意却没有传达到她的眼里，而忽然之间他想知道是不是以前也是一样。这么多年他多次回到过她的身边，而他却不能回想起自己有没有哪怕一次地注意到过这一点。

他怎么可能现在才注意到这一点？

“来吧，德谟斯，”她说。“等到晚些时候我会为你重赐祝福，但是现在你应该好好休息。你一定经历了场漫长的旅程吧。”

他默许了她拉住他的手，将他引入她的卧室。她的卧室像以前一样光线明亮，空气通透，那些松散的鲜花和花瓣散落在地毯上，靠垫上，床上：就像他知道她喜欢的那样。她叫出两个仆人来服侍他，而他默许了他们脱去他的盔甲和剑，将它们带到别处去清洁和保管。然后他默许了他们为他沐浴，洗去了尘土和污垢和尘埃，直到他的皮肤开始泛红，直到那些疤痕的线条开始泛白，而他看着他们在他身边来回移动，像是看着这一切发生在其他人身上一样。

他们点燃了房间里散发着熏香的烛灯，为他穿上了一件崭新的，柔软的，干净的，骨螺紫色的长袍。他们为他斟上更多的酒，而他也没有什么别的事能做，除了坐在床边喝酒，再一次等待着蒂欧娜。这种酒尝起来比之前的酒更烈，更无味也更辛辣，而他忍不住去想若是他的姐姐现在看见他会说些什么：坐在一个铺满鲜花的房间里，沉思着关于酒的不同种类以及味道，刚洗过澡还穿得像他妈的要去参加一场该死的酒会一般。

懊悔又一次在他心中显现，像蛇一样盘绕着他的内脏。她确实让他回头了，就在这些天以来——但不，那并不是真相，对吗？她早在当他们两个一起将手放在神器上时就让他回头了。 那个瞬间像是很久很久之前的事：那时她不过是一个贸然的闯入者，而那时他还仍然以为他很清楚自己是谁。

但他从未能够预测她的行动，不是吗？首先，她并不应该还活着。其次，她并不应该闯入他的脑内。她不该像一个雕刻家对着一块石头敲打劈砍一般，一次又一次地凿下所有他被教导应该相信的东西，直到最终所有他能做的事便是看着他自己接过那根她递过来的断矛，恍惚一般地跟着她回到了那个根本不像一个家的家。

她不该那么做的。他又从来都没有要求她那么做过。明明一切都可以在那里终结的——明明一切都**_应该_**在那里终结的。一切都应该干脆而简单地，在那座结束了无数故事的山顶上终结。

** _她不想接纳你。她从未想要接纳你。_ **

** _她想要的是她的弟弟，而你只是徒有他的外表的怪物。_ **

门边传出了一阵沙沙声，他抬头看见蒂欧娜正以一种欣赏的目光看着他，带着毫无掩饰的情欲，带着那从未能够传达到她眼睛的微笑。她将他手中的酒杯拿走，放到一边，爬到他的膝盖之间，将她的手伸到了他的长袍下，将它的下摆提起来，向上掀起她的裙子。她会利用他来满足自己体内的欲望；他是知道这一点的，因为他们总是以这种方式相互利用。为他重赐祝福，她喜欢这么叫这个过程，因为不管怎么说她都是个祭司，而还有什么比这么叫操一位神的过程更合适的呢？

她以一种极有经验的方式抚弄着他的阴茎，然后伏下身子，让他进入了她。他因她身体里的热度而颤抖着，看着她的动作，她的头向后仰去，似乎已经迷失在她自己的欢愉里，而他模仿着他这些年来再熟悉不过的动作——他知道她想要的动作，他知道她喜欢的动作——但却什么也感受不到。

当这一切终于结束了之后，她从他的身上爬下来，用床边的一件衣服来擦拭自己，而他啜饮着他的酒。这酒在他咽下它时会产生轻微的烧灼感，但它能使他的体温变得温暖，而她却不能。他现在意识到了，其实从来就没有过，尽管他曾经渴望过这种感觉，且那么那么地希望他能迷恋上这种感觉，并把它称为爱。

“你知道吗，德谟斯，”当她重新整顿她的长衣时，她说，“在最近我听过的所有的故事中，有一个最让我烦恼的。如果你听过这个故事的话，记得让我停下。”

他啜饮着他的酒，但不发一言。

“我听说驯鹰人正在附近等待，在黑暗中潜伏着，就像一只豹那样准备着进攻。我听说她有一个兄弟，现在有了，那人会遵从她所有的命令。而她只需要随便往一个地方一指，他就会发起攻击。就像一条狗一样对它的主人卑躬屈膝。”

**_不__，_**他想，**_那并不是事情的真相。_**

_ **事情的真相是：她并不想接纳我。** _

“我听说她在几天以前和我们之中的一员在海战中交手。登上他的船，让它燃起大火，送他的所有船员都去见了波塞冬。”

她从她裙子的褶层中拿出一件小小的金属物体。三角形的物体，闪耀着一种似乎是从内部发出来的古怪的光。他意识到这是从他的腰带里拿出来的。当她在让她的仆人们服侍他的时候拿出来的。她柔声问出一个他们两人都对答案再清楚不过的问题：

“但并不是她对我们秩序神教里的弟兄痛下杀手的，对吧？”

他突然意识到自她来到这里操她的神以后，她还没喝过哪怕一滴酒。

每次当她来操她的神的时候，她都总会喝酒。

一种极度的恶心感像海浪一样向他袭来。他颤抖着支起身子，向门的方向踉跄走去——**_那把剑，操，他需要他的剑那把剑在哪里——_**但那实在是太遥远了：伴随着一声呻吟，他弯下腰跪倒在地，毒药的作用开始在他身上显现。

房间在他眼前浮动着，模糊不清，无法聚焦。当他抬起头的时候他看见了蒂欧娜，在他面前蹲伏着。他挣扎着想将空气引入肺部，每一次喘息都是刺向他的极大的苦痛。

“你为什么要这么做，德谟斯？”她低声怒喝着，用一只手捏住他的下巴，强迫他向上看着她，直视她的眼睛。那双恶意的，狡猾的，精于计谋的眼睛。那双从来都不会笑的眼睛。“为什么你要背叛我们，在我们为你做了那么多事以后？”

“你们毒害了我，”他嘶哑地说，忍不住笑出声来，“你们所有人，在这些年以来。你们将我带走。教给我的只有苦痛，喂给我的只有憎恨。你们把我变成了一个怪物。”

他开始咳嗽，尝到了胆汁的苦涩，而他的胃收缩着，而他的痛苦几乎致盲，而他还在像个疯子一样大笑着。

“当一个被关在笼中的动物在它的生命里第一次尝到自由的空气，而且学会了反咬它的捕获者的时候，你觉得会发生什么？”

蒂欧娜反手控制住他，她美丽的脸扭曲成了一个冷酷的，盛怒的面具。

“对于发狂的野兽来说，”她咆哮着，从刀鞘抽出她的匕首，“只要结束它们的痛苦就好了。”

他并没有感觉到匕首刺进了他的身侧，直到她拧转刀柄，但他仍然还在不停地笑，他的欢笑和血一起涌出。毕竟，蒂欧娜和她的亲族就是教导他欣然接受苦痛的人——学会拥抱它，就像是在床上拥抱一位情人；而现在，在经历这一切之后，这他妈的听起来就像是一句不言而喻的废话。

而他体内的怪物再一次苏醒了。憎恨着。渴望着鲜血。

他听见了一声咆哮。他用所能聚集的力气向前猛扑，双手钳住了蒂欧娜的喉咙，将她狠狠按在地上。

“我的姐姐会来的，”他低声喝道，在他勒住她时大笑着。“她会来将你们所有剩下的人铲除。你们对她而言什么也不是；她会像割下农田里的杂草那样砍倒你们，然后她会点燃那片农田，在只剩灰烬的土壤上撒盐，让你们的荒地再也长不出任何东西。你们已经完了。秩序神教已经完了。你们将被遗忘。你们留下的东西会粉碎得被风吹走，最终被人践踏进泥土和污秽里。而你们就是从那样的东西里诞生的。”

和神教对抗并没有获胜的机会，他想。但若是有一个人能够这么做，能够用一切对抗他们的愿望的话，那个人就是他的姐姐。所以他会为了那样的结局做出所有他力所能及的事，因为他是——因为自他们将他从母亲的怀抱里夺走后他就一直是——一件完美的，可怕的武器？

** _她从未想要接纳你。_ **

蒂欧娜不断地用匕首捅向他，猛砍着他。一遍又一遍地，冰冷的钢铁所带来的刺痛在他身体里撕扯着，那种疼痛又尖锐又使人恶心，而他几乎没剩几口气能让他痛苦地喊叫出声了。 但他只是更紧地捏住了蒂欧娜的脖颈，用模糊的视野看着她的眼睛渐渐惊慌失措地瞪大；她的嘴大张着，喘息着，发不出任何声音；她的身体痛苦地扭动着，踢打着，竭力试着想摆脱他。

“我的姐姐会来的，”他粗声说。她的挣扎在慢慢减弱。一片黑雾缓慢地爬进他的视野，而他的手臂因尽力让他不倒下而颤抖着，因拇指抵着她的喉管，尽力地将她钉在地面而颤抖着。她的脸正在变紫，变得那么紫，几乎要和给他那现在被血浸透的长袍染色的骨螺壳一样紫了。“她会用你们的血将大地染红，将你们尖叫着送入塔尔塔罗斯深渊的最深处。”

她向他刺了最后一次，匕首深深地，深深地埋进他的胸口，而后一阵痛苦的痉挛席卷了他的身体，有好一阵子他的眼前只有一片灰暗。不久他恢复了过来，他的带着毒的凡人的血流到他的手上，使它们有些打滑，但他的手还是钳着蒂欧娜的喉管，然后他俯下身靠近她的耳畔，轻声低语道：

“而我也会在那里。我会等着你们。”

然后在一声令人厌恶的断裂声中他折断了她的脖子，向后倒下，最后一丝力气也离开了他。 他用疲倦的双眼看着那些娇嫩的，散落的花在他身旁渐渐扩大的血池中枯萎。他的血在溢到他手边时是滚烫的——凡人的血，**_人类_**的血——但是他还是感觉好冷。

我并不是什么神，他想，我从来都不是。

在浓雾渐渐接近时他颤抖着，忽然很渴望母亲的触碰。为了那个完全不能被称作一个家的家，那个本应该——在对他来说不再存在的灰暗而深不可测的未来，也许本_**能够**_成为一个家的家。为了那个仁慈而温柔的母亲，那个当拥抱他时不会捅他一刀的母亲，那个触碰起来很温暖却不会很烫的母亲。为了那个严厉地爱着他的姐姐，那个原谅了他因将他们分离的谎言犯下的所有罪行的姐姐，那个战斗着——有的时候和他一起，没错的，但大多数时候是为了他——而赌上自己所拥有的一切的姐姐。那个会用整晚和他坐在一起，坐在星空之下，给他讲故事的姐姐。

从这里他并不能看见星星。他发觉了，喉咙里发出一声苦痛的哽咽。当他闭上眼睛的时候，能看见的只有黑暗。黑暗和寒冷还有虚无。

他还从未向他的姐姐问过关于那些故事的事情。

——————

_ **他又看见那段记忆了：是被时光封存的瞬间，就如同充满尘埃的古墓里的画。他看见了他自己，又健康又完好，躺在他姐姐怀中的襁褓里。当他们同时向着母亲所指的地方抬头看时，星空倒映在他那大大的明亮的眼睛里。她的手指在星星之间描摹出一个又一个奇异的故事。** _

_ _

_ **“看那儿——那个是珀尔修斯，而那个是猎户俄里翁，我们甚至还能看到伟大的海格力斯本人呢，”密里涅说。** _

_ _

_ **卡珊德拉皱了皱鼻子。“可是他们都是男人耶。”她抱怨道。在她的怀里，他开心地咯咯笑了一声。** _

_ _

_ **“啊，他们确实是，我亲爱的，”密里涅轻声说，轻抚着女儿的头发。“但这也许是因为伟大的男人们的时代已经过去了。现在该伟大的女人们来谱写她们的故事了。”** _

_ _

_ **“你也会写关于你的故事吗，母亲？以后你也会杀掉一头巨大的怪物吗？”** _

_ _

_ **密里涅大笑起来。“众神在上，卡珊德拉！难道我每天晚上哄小阿利克西欧斯睡觉还不够英勇吗？你还想让我去找个怪物来杀吗？”** _

_ _

_ **在庭院的另一边，他们听见尼科拉欧斯在他正忙着打磨的盾牌后明显地哼了一声。** _

_ _

_ **“我会为你写故事的，母亲，”卡珊德拉宣布。她晃着一根手指想让他那婴儿的小手来抓住，在他真的这么做了之后朝他怜爱地微笑起来。“阿利克西欧斯当然也会来。我们会有好多好多伟大的冒险，众神会需要一片新的天空才好把我们的故事装下来。”** _

_ _

_ **他的姐姐的手臂环绕着他。那么强壮。那么温暖。她俯下身子，将一个吻印在了他的前额上，湿润而柔软而完美，然后他看着她的眼睛，他小小的手摩擦着她的脸颊。至少在这一刻，他知道他是被爱着的。** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：密里涅说的“Aye”我翻译成了“啊”，因为个人觉得这样比“是的”更有感觉：D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话 :警告：淫秽内容，对罗珊娜/百手战任务线的轻微剧透。

卡珊德拉很快就发觉了，罗珊娜和任何一个自己所交手过的战士一样精于战斗——也许她的体型只有他们的一半，但她的凶猛程度却可以达到他们的两倍。如同那些斯巴达卫队的士兵，她喜欢用长矛和盾战斗。虽然她的装备比起那些军事精英用的大师之作显得非常简陋，但她却能和大多数经验丰富的战士一样，以致命的精准和专家一般的技巧来挥舞它们。而每当卡珊德拉尝试着运用策略击倒罗珊娜时，她最终都会发觉自己背部朝下，被摔在地面上，空气像是从肺部被挤出去了一般。而罗珊娜会向她伸出一只手，好让她拉着重新站起来。她们是实力相当的，卡珊德拉想，而她很少遇到和自己实力相当的陪练伙伴。至少，自从——

罗珊娜的矛那平滑的一端狠狠击打在了她的太阳穴上，使她感到一阵眩晕。凭着本能，她顺着那一击滚动身体，想要靠着惯性快速翻滚出的弧度移动到罗珊娜身后，好使自己获得一个反击的机会。但这是她常常在战斗中做出的动作，而她的对手清楚地知晓这一点。因此她的脸上重重地挨了盾牌的一击，而一根矛尖深深地插进了离她的喉咙不过一根头发距离的泥土里。

“你又分心了，卡珊德拉，”罗珊娜斥责道，再次举起了自己的盾牌。“你老是想得太多，那样会害死你的。我不是说过了要活在当下的吗？”

仍然躺在地上的卡珊德拉突然伸出一只手抓住了罗珊娜的脚踝，将她拉向一边。她砰的一声摔倒在地，伴随着一声惊讶的喊叫，以及一声代表着她那和蔼性情的笑。她们并肩在泥土上躺了一会儿，大笑着，重新调整呼吸，然后再次开始训练。

**_活在当下_**像是罗珊娜的一句口头禅。这句话很适合她们，因为她们没人愿意承认当百手战结束以后，她们两人，或是她们俩的其中一人会毋庸置疑地已经死去。她们两人都没有指出过，这个训练的唯一的最终成果便是教给她们如何更有效地杀死对方的知识。

这话也帮助了卡珊德拉缓解了在无数个夜晚被紧紧依附在她身上的鬼魂所缠绕窒息的感觉。在这里她不是佣兵，或是待雇的盟友。不是女儿。不是姐姐。在这里她只要不停地战斗就好——只有靠不停的战斗，才能让她耳边那阴险地，蔑视地说着**_还不够还不够还不够_**的低语停下来，被和罗珊娜那激烈的训练发出的声响所淹没。

因为罗珊娜真的——除了这她不知道还能如何形容——很迷人。她会在卡珊德拉告诉自己她行动得如同一个舞者时大笑出声，但这是个事实：她战斗的动作轻盈又优雅，而在那样的动作下掩藏着对敌人致命的威胁。罗珊娜身形修长，光洁的深色皮肤还未被战斗留下的疤痕所玷污。她看起来很小巧，但低估她绝对是一个错误，一个会让许多人以一场去见摆渡人的，无法回头的旅程为代价的错误。

而当她们没有交战时，罗珊娜会告诉卡珊德拉有关自己的家庭的事。在她讲到她的父母和哥哥时语气里有一种练习而成的轻松。他们三个全都死在了之前百手战的参赛者手里。她的举止热情而开放，尽管从她短促的笑声与眼角的幽默里偶然会透出一种孤独之感。而卡珊德拉发现自己会以一种温柔的，几乎要慢慢放下防备的方式来回应她。

**_这肯定是她的战略，_**卡珊德拉脑中那久经沙场的雇佣兵说。**_她想用不止一种方式让你解除武装呢。她想让你变得脆弱，这样她就能更轻易地打败你，就像她之前所夸下海口的那样。要是你再悲观些的话，你会做得很不错的。_**

但也许，一个从她那固执的内心深处传来的声音反驳道，罗珊娜是她呼吸的一口清新的空气， 是她曾不知道自己需要，但现在却非常渴望的一种暂时的喘息，就像是习惯了突然到来的风暴的船驶入庇护港一样。而且事实是：在这么长久，这么长久的时间以来，她第一次能够安稳地睡到天亮，而未受到她那亲爱的，无声的死者所给予的幻觉侵扰。而她那梦醒时分的轻松感几乎像个背叛，直到罗珊娜在清晨的第一缕光照中走进厨房，用那仍然疲惫的眼睛和昏昏欲睡但充满热情的微笑向她问候早安。

不到三个小时以后，卡珊德拉确定了一件事——不管结果怎样——她已经完全为罗珊娜沉沦了。

事情开始得并不怎么突然。当时她们正用那些肆虐的，围攻临近的苹果农场的狼来练习箭术。她们追踪着狼群一直到了它们在小岛北边海岸的巢穴。罗珊娜将一只手放在了卡珊德拉的肩胛骨上，来提醒她在放箭之前要端正自己的姿势，稳定地瞄准目标。这种触碰只持续了一瞬间，但它让卡珊德拉的口腔变得干燥了起来，而这完全与岛上火山所发出的高温无关——这种触碰让她的心脏以一种奇异的感觉鼓动着，与这次特别的狩猎完全无关。她感觉自己变得轻飘飘的，好像有一种她早已习惯但不情愿地背负着的重量从她肩上被取下来了似的，而当她释放她的箭的时候，它飞得又直又准。

罗珊娜在那之后和她对视了一眼，在她们给狼的尸体剥皮时朝她顽皮地一笑。剥皮这事让卡珊德拉忍住了当场吻她的冲动。在这么一个沾满血的，散发着恶臭的地方，而她们的手还放在狼的内脏之间，这显然是不合时宜的。

在伊德拉岛上的第三天，也是最后一天，罗珊娜使了个眼色告诉卡珊德拉，她作为自己的陪练伙伴已经和自己训练过了所有的能力，除了耐力以外。

在她们到达爱人之跃的底部前，她们只是竞走，之后却开始为了第一个到达山顶而疯狂地冲刺。罗珊娜奔跑时充满热情，一口气向山顶冲去。她们两人都喘着粗气，肌肉因用力而颤抖着，头发贴着被汗水打湿的前额和脖子。

“这就是我们今天要做的全部吗？”卡珊德拉在重新调整自己的呼吸时问。

“哦，卡珊德拉……”罗珊娜笑了起来，伸出一根手指钩住卡珊德拉的束腰带，将她拉拢过来，直到她们面对面地站着。她的眼睛顽皮地闪着光。“我们才刚刚开始呢。”

“是吗？”卡珊德拉轻声说。她的嘴唇离罗珊娜的那么近，当她说话的时候，它们轻轻地摩擦在了一起。

罗珊娜的手指放在卡珊德拉裸露的腹部，如火一般，她将它们慢慢下移，摸索着她臀部的曲线，她的腰背部，而当卡珊德拉终于，终于饥渴地吻上了罗珊娜的嘴时，她忍不住发出了一声牢骚般的呻吟。她自己的手指迅速地脱下了罗珊娜的盔甲，将它们和她自己的盔甲一起扔到一边，然后她指引着它们回到了柔软的草地上，花了些时间将尽情地欣赏罗珊娜舒展在她身下的模样。

她将吻印在罗珊娜锁骨中间的凹陷，一路向下，吻在她柔软的乳房之间，一直吻到她双腿之间那片黑色的，卷曲的毛发和**_哦_**=，当她将轻柔的一个个吻印在罗珊娜的大腿内侧时，她的嘴逐渐湿润了起来，于是她挑逗得更近了，然后——

“先等等，雇佣兵，”罗珊娜用一根手指挑起卡珊德拉的下巴，调皮地露齿一笑。她坐起来，向卡珊德拉靠近，像是要索求一个吻，而后用一个敏捷的动作使她们两人都翻转过身，将卡珊德拉压制住，用一只手牢牢地握住她的两只手腕，将它们举到她的头上，而另一只手挑逗地向卡珊德拉的下身探去。“我们先来看看**_你_**能坚持多久吧。”

而若是卡珊德拉之前就觉得那些修长的，极有技巧的手指像火一样的话，它们现在应该是双重的火焰了。它们灵巧地在她的阴部那光滑的，湿润的褶层里操作，先是一根手指，然后是第二根，然后放入第三根，在她的极深处抚弄，那么深，她简直觉得自己快要当场死去，而这种感觉实在是太他妈的好了，因此她甚至没在自己轻易地呜咽出声时觉得尴尬。她的臀部痉挛着挺翘起来，而后她低语着，蠕动着，无意识地在罗珊娜完美的手指下操弄着她自己。

世界在她们周围向后隐去，变得与她们完全无关，而罗珊娜还是对她说着**_先等等，先等等_**，就算她已经将自己的手指向更内里的地方扭转，耳语着一些淫秽的话语，让卡珊德拉的心脏如同笼中的野兽一般在胸中横冲直撞。一波巨大的热潮在她的内部显现，如山一般，增强，增强，增强，而**_操，噢操，好极了，罗珊娜，妈的，拜托，众神在上，拜托，拜托了，操，好极了，罗珊娜，拜托——_**

而罗珊娜趴了下来，用她的舌头在卡珊德拉的阴蒂上舔舐着，用它进入了她阴部的褶层，而世间的一切仿佛都不再存在，只有卡珊德拉不断地接受着罗珊娜所给予的一切——

然后罗珊娜在一个刚好的角度用她的舌头打了个旋，而那浪潮到达了顶峰，汹涌而下，带来一阵喘息和颤栗，卡珊德拉弓起背部，将她的高潮用尖叫送到了天空的高处去。

等到她再次能动了以后，她将罗珊娜拉向自己。举起一只无力的手捏了捏她的脸蛋。将她拉近，与她懒洋洋地亲吻着，在她情人的唇上尝到了她自己的味道。

“不错，雇佣兵，”罗珊娜轻声低语着。“还不赖嘛。”

因为彻底的被耗尽了精力，卡珊德拉只能闭上眼睛，用困倦的轻哼作为回答。

当她再次醒来的时候，太阳正要落山，将天空染成灿烂的橙红和紫色。罗珊娜在她身旁侧躺着。卡珊德拉弯下身子，将几个蝴蝶一般轻柔的吻印在她那裸露的，深色的肩上。

“卡珊德拉？”

“嗯？”

“你已经知道了我明天会为了什么而战斗，”罗珊娜说，翻了个身好直面着她，“但我却还不知道你为什么要参加百手战呢。”

而就像那样，所有的卡珊德拉在这三天以来小心翼翼地收起来放在一边的东西忽然如洪水一般朝她涌了回来。所有的担忧。所有的恐惧。所有如同鬼魅一般的耳语。**_还不够快。还不够强。还不够好。_**

** _你并不比神教好到哪里去。_ **

“我和我弟弟狠狠吵了一架，”她承认道，“我需要分散我的注意力。这很显然没有你的理由高尚，但这就是事实了。“

罗珊娜大笑起来，声音又欢快又充满韵律，如同清脆的铃铛。“手足有的时候是挺他妈麻烦的，不是吗？”

卡珊德拉哼了一声表示赞同，让她们十指相扣，用一个柔软的吻摩擦着罗珊娜的指节。她感到了一种折磨人的罪恶感，只因这些天以来她极少考虑不伤害到阿利克西欧斯，而她想知道他现在身在何方，在做什么事。他是否能吃得足够，他是否能找到地方睡觉。他是否真的在没有她的情况下过得更好。

她是否还能在以后再见到他。

_ **但这就是你作下来这里的决定时你所想要的东西，对吗？就一个从烦恼中分散你注意力的方法？** _

_ **众神在上啊，真他妈的怪不得他会离开呢。** _

她内心的矛盾一定是表现在她的脸上了，尽管她试着掩饰，因为接下来罗珊娜说：

“你的这个弟弟——你会告诉我有关于他的事吗？”

卡珊德拉缓慢地呼气，紧咬着她的嘴唇。她要如何告诉罗珊娜有关自己那一团乱麻一样的家的事，才能不把这个可怜的女人吓得尖叫着从她身边跑开呢？她有什么权利向着一个如此幸福地与此事无关的人释放她生命里的混沌呢？

** _但是你向布拉西达斯隐瞒了这些事。而最终他死了。_ **

** _可若是你之前就告诉过他一切的话，也许他现在会还活着。_ **

但当她的眼睛直视罗珊娜的，她所看见的是一个不愿被低估的女人。一个将她视为同等的女人，一个向她敞开了家的大门和心扉的女人。一个清楚地知晓在明天清晨百手战的号角吹响之后，她们可能会无可避免地死去，但仍然不会退缩的，以阿尔忒弥斯的凶猛和雅典娜的优雅来面对这一切的女人。

她能够变得更像罗珊娜的，她想。

“在他被从我们身边偷走之前，他是一个健康的孩子——虽然很吵，但是很幸福，”她说道。“然后他被变成了一件兵器。被毒打，被灼伤。在痛苦中重生。在谎言中被锻造，在憎恨中被磨炼。他自愿地喝下他们的毒药，因为没人允许他为自己考虑。没人向他说明他可以把毒吐出来，或是告诉他任何其他活下去的办法。”

“那现在呢？”罗珊娜问。

“现在他自由了，”卡珊德拉回答，“但我不认为有任何一个人会知道他现在到底是谁。尤其是他自己。而且我好害怕我做的一切永远都会不够。我害怕那些痛苦埋藏得太深，而将它们完全去除的过程将会毁了他。”

她叹了一口带着颤音的长长的气。“我不能毁了他。如果我这么做了的话，我一辈子都不会原谅自己。但是我真的不知道如何才能成为一个我都不怎么了解的人的姐姐。”

“他是你的兄弟，”罗珊娜温柔地说，“所以只要他还活着，他就会永远是你的兄弟。不管有没有被毒害，你只要记住这一点就好了。那就足够了。”

**_他恨我，_**她几乎就要这么说了，但她的喉咙一阵紧缩，什么话也没说出来。**_他本来是终于安全了，终于回到家了的，但我当时很生气很轻率然后我把他逼走了，于是他现在又恨我了。我总是会伤害他，而他也总是会憎恨我。_**

“罗珊娜……”卡珊德拉的声音小了下去，想着什么事情。罗珊娜用一只手肘把自己支起来。棕色的眼睛大大的，如同母鹿一般温柔。耐心而和蔼。

“对于这场百手战，”卡珊德拉说道，“你是为了纪念你的父母和哥哥才想赢的吗？还是为了得到自己的荣誉呢？”

她担心这句从她唇边溜出来的话语会听起来很粗鲁无礼，居高临下。但罗珊娜只是耸了耸肩。“我当然只是想要荣誉，”她说。“我可以用赢得的钱买到一个离这里远远的新生活。离那些贫困的生活，狼群，和邻里的怜悯都远远的。**_可怜的罗珊娜，_**他们会在他们以为我听不见的地方耳语着。**_没有朋友，没有家人。在她的名下什么也没留下，除了一张盾牌，一根长矛，一座小屋，还有一场她不可能会赢的战斗。”_**

** **

“你想证明他们是错的，”卡珊德拉说。“你想向世人证明你并不仅仅是来自一个并没有怎么养育你，反而总想让你堕落的岛屿上的女孩。”

“但不只是镇民们，”罗珊娜说，“你刚才问我是因为悲痛还是为了荣誉去战斗，好像只能是这两种原因的其中之一一样。但是你还不明白吗，卡珊德拉？它们都是我战斗的原因啊。像那样失去我的家人——他们死在那些连自己都早已被杀死的参赛者手里。那些我再也见不到的人，那些永远都不会明白他们从我身边夺走了什么的人——我家人的死必须要有意义。我必须让他们的死亡变得有意义。”

卡珊德拉点了点头。

“我明天一定要赢，”罗珊娜继续说道，向天空皱着眉，好像胆敢向众神挑战一般，“因为如果我赢了，那就意味着我的家人并不只是死于一个人由贪婪和嗜血所作出的残忍而愚蠢的举动。我明天的胜利将会把我所失去的东西写进一个被后人传诵的故事里，而这个故事不会只以在火山岛海岸染上的更多鲜血结束。我已经没有前行的道路可以选择了，卡珊德拉，除了参加这场该死的战斗。”

卡珊德拉缓慢而温柔地吻了她。她慢慢地探索着罗珊娜的嘴上的每一条曲线，每一个角落，尽她所能地包容下这位灿烂的，美丽的，不可思议的女人的所有一切，直到在黎明到来的百手战将她们分开。

她在之前就应该学会如何不让自己心碎，学会提前就注意到不详的预兆并在她的心的四周筑起高墙。但是，愿众神宽恕她，她从来都不能孤身奋斗。在米克诺斯不能，在安菲波利斯也不能，当然在这里也不能，现在也不能。她感到自己内心的墙正在崩塌，倒坍，那些石头彻底倒下来掉入海中。而她知道明天她将会跪倒在沙滩上，什么也不会留下，除了一具她自己的残骸——但现在，她任凭自己将石头一块一块地从那些墙上扯下。让她自己活在当下，并希望这一刻能持续到永恒。

“我曾航行到过整个希腊世界，从墨萨尼亚到莱斯沃斯岛，”她告诉罗珊娜。“我曾见过最残忍的魔鬼伤害那些最无辜和最不应该受到摧残的人，只因贪财而嗜血的天性。但我也见过人性的美好，还有光明，还有那些赐予给曾被邪恶腐化之人的救赎。无意识的残酷在这个世界上猖獗蔓延着，罗珊娜，但是如果我告诉你这些并不会遮蔽那些好的东西的话，如果我告诉你这些不会让你所失去的一切变得无意义的话，请相信我。没有人的死是无意义的，只要有人珍重地保存着他们的记忆。”

把话说出来是一回事，相信这话又是另一回事。但如果她无法让自己相信这些道理的话——让自己比她真实的感受假装有更多的信心的话——她就失败了。她就会被自己那绝望的重量所压倒，那到时候谁会留下来照顾那些她爱的人呢？

**_你帮不了任何人，_**一个声音在她脑中嘲笑道。

但另一个声音怒骂道：**_我他妈可以试试啊。_**

这是她欠福柏的最后一件事。这是她欠布拉西达斯的最后一件事。

“我不想明天和你战斗。”罗珊娜轻声说。

“这个嘛，对于现在来说，那还真是遗憾，”卡珊德拉温柔地取笑道，抬手抹去了罗珊娜脸颊上淌下来的一滴眼泪，“看着你那么亲切地了解着我，而其他的竞争者永远也做不到这一点。你了解我如何行动，我如何战——”

罗珊娜吻了她。卡珊德拉闭上眼睛，让她的手再次探索着罗珊娜的身体，挤压她的乳房，用一只手穿过她的头发，极其温柔地捏着她那柔软的，柔软的嘴唇。

“——你如何在我们结束以后在我身旁喘息和颤抖，”罗珊娜低语着。“你闻起来如何，你尝起来如何。你如何吻我，把我的世界点燃。”

“就像是其他的一切都不存在，”卡珊德拉耳语道，“除了我们两个人，在一起。”

罗珊娜的呼吸火热，在她的唇上如同蜜糖一样甜美。“就像这他妈是我们在世界上的最后一晚一样。”

————————

在百手战的号角最后一次吹响时，只剩下她和罗珊娜还站在冠军之地的海岸上。德拉基欧斯站在海滩上的一块古老的石祭台旁，双臂交叉，专心地观看着。风中只有波浪轻轻拍打沙粒的声音。他们三人僵在原地，像是克洛诺斯为了自己那点病态的乐趣将他们从时间的洪流中剔除了一般。

而后罗珊娜将她的盾牌丢向了一边，将她的矛插进了如同灰烬一样漆黑的沙地里，然后跪了下来。

“动手吧，卡珊德拉，干脆点，”她说。

德拉基欧斯敲打着自己的手指。

卡珊德拉摇了摇头，冰锥一样的感受早已刺穿了她的心脏。“为什么？”

“我什么也没有了，”罗珊娜告诉她。她坚定的声音里没有动摇。“没有家人，没有朋友。我的生命就是为了赢得这场战斗，但我已经走得够远了。到这里对我来说足够了。”

“我们没必要这么做，”卡珊德拉抗议道，心跳带着一种狂乱的韵律，诉说着_**别再重蹈覆辙了别再重蹈覆辙了**_，即使心里的冰锥还在不断向内延伸。“我们可以直接走掉，现在就可以。我们两个一起。”

但她用眼角观察到，德拉基欧斯向一旁看去，挥了挥手，像是在做出一种信号——然后，她毋庸置疑地看见了神教守卫那紫金交织的盾牌慢慢地接近了她们。罗珊娜也看向了他们，然后将目光转回了卡珊德拉。

“你觉得当这一切都结束了以后，他们会如何对待冠军呢？”她问。“想想为什么你在到达米洛斯岛之前从未听说过这场战斗吧。他们向参赛者保证这场直至死亡的战斗将给予胜利者无限的财富和荣誉——但你听说过得到这些的胜利者吗？我真是个傻瓜，卡珊德拉。被这么一个谎言所骗。我的家人也是傻瓜，但他们的下场也比杀了他们的胜利者要好。我不能在接下来要发生的事中生还，但是你能的。我知道你能的。”

这场百手战不过是神教的训练场罢了。卡珊德拉意识到了，一阵寒意爬上了她的脊梁。“**_Mala——_**”

她的咒骂被打断了，最近的一个神教守卫用他的手杖向她打来，正中她的胸口，使她眩晕着跌跌撞撞地摔倒在沙滩上，几乎喘不过气来。

只一瞬间，罗珊娜又站了起来，将矛握在手里，跳起了她的死亡之舞。那个伏击卡珊德拉的守卫很快就倒下了，因为罗珊娜的矛尖刺穿了他的喉咙。而后她便朝另一个守卫扑去。

卡珊德拉向一旁翻滚，躲开了另一个守卫的扑击，在翻滚时检查着装备的情况。她胸甲上的皮革已经破裂了；她很幸运地在战前换了一件比平常更重型的盔甲，虽然下一次攻击可能就会结果她的性命。不过以前她还解决过更严重的事，而当她体内的火焰重新咆哮着燃起时，那些冻结在她心上的冰也碎成了粉末。

这次的守卫用他的标枪大幅度地朝卡珊德拉甩过来，而后卡珊德拉用她的双刃曲剑挡下了他的攻击，将剑划过那人的大腿后侧，就像那天当他们登上神教的船时，她看见阿利克西欧斯做的那样。当她快速地砍过守卫的喉咙时那人发出了一声痛苦的尖叫，然后她旋转脚跟，像丢飞刀一样将断矛猛掷向另一个冲过来的守卫，在他能将盾牌举起之前从他头盔的间隙里将他的脸劈成了两半。

在不远处，她看见了最后一个守卫倒在了罗珊娜的长矛下，而德拉基欧斯正沿着海岸逃跑。她冷静地拿起了她的弓，在上面架上一支箭。她记着要端正她的姿态，稳稳地瞄准目标。她想象着罗珊娜那引导的手放在她的肩上。

那支箭飞得很精准，就像她所预料的一样，然后德拉基欧斯像个布娃娃一样倒在了海浪里。她重新取回她的断矛，走向他的尸体，看看有没有什么东西可拿。罗珊娜也慢跑着跟了上来，而卡珊德拉拿起了他腰间的钱袋，将它扔给了罗珊娜。钱袋很重，装满了叮当作响的德拉克马。

“这是你赢得的钱，冠军，”她朝罗珊娜眨了眨眼。

罗珊娜的唇边蹦出了一串笑声。她在卡珊德拉身旁蹲下，将钱袋在两只手中来回抛掷着。

“我们刚刚都他妈的干了些什么啊？”她问，仍然大睁着眼，仍然似笑非笑。

“也许是一件蠢事吧，”卡珊德拉一边在海水中漂洗着断矛和剑上的血迹，一边回答道。“但我没有别的办法。”

罗珊娜不可置信地摇了摇头。

“他们就是使我的家庭四分五裂的人，罗珊娜，”卡珊德拉告诉她。在第一个守卫击打她的地方，她的胸口开始疼了起来；她将不得不在夜晚降临之前护理自己肋骨上的一片丑陋的淤青了。“他们就是把我还是婴儿的弟弟偷走，用憎恨和谎言毒害他的内心的人。他们利用他来使整个城镇臣服在他们脚下，而当那并不能阻止我追猎他们时，他们利用他当着我的面杀死了一个我爱的男人。他们的势力遍布整个希腊世界，而我会将他们余下的所有人找出来，让他们为从我身边夺走的东西付出代价。”

“他们也杀死了我的家人，卡珊德拉，”罗珊娜轻声说，但她的声音一如往常一般沉着。“也许不是直接杀死的，但他们应该负责。”

她看着卡珊德拉。有火在她的眼中舞动。她伸出了她的手，又狂热又骄傲。

“你昨天告诉过我没有人的死亡是无意义的，只要有活着的人来珍爱那些有关他们的记忆。所以让我加入你，卡珊德拉。让我为我的家人伸张正义，以帮助你打败那些混蛋的方式。”

她们并肩跪在火山岛海岸的浅滩。白色的浪花拍打着她们的腰。她的心里仍然有之前伤害留下的断壁残垣，卡珊德拉想，但她会把它留在那个地方，因为她根本没必要将自己遍布伤痕但逐渐愈合的心遮蔽起来。它沉重地坐落在她身边的鬼魂的重量下，但她并没有藏起它的资格。以后不管她留下了什么，一半将会属于罗珊娜。而若是阿利克西欧斯哪天给予了自己他的原谅的话，她会十分乐意地，开心地把另一半给他，而且相信他一定会好好保管。

她紧紧地将罗珊娜的手握在了自己手中，将她拉近，亲吻了她，又长久又甜蜜又悠长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：有趣的事情：我在是工作的时候写性爱场景的，那时我的老板不在。因为如果你不能在工作时间描写淫秽场景的话，那什么时候写呢？


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：对蒂欧娜任务线的轻微剧透。

在基西拉岛的朝圣者之丘上的一座宅邸里，离通往他在第十三个秋天于血与火中降生的地下祭台入口不过百余步的距离，一位名为德谟斯的神明死去了。

三天之后，在坐落于小岛北端的阿芙洛狄忒神殿那仍然紧锁的门后，一个不再是神明的男人在清晨温和的阳光里睁开了眼睛。他的眼睛因一些无法回想起来的梦境而湿润着。

那个解救了他性命的，就算他流得到处都是的血毁了她的神殿那洁白而美丽的大理石地板也还是将他从死亡边缘救治了回来的大祭司，有一张和那个被他杀死的女人一模一样的面容。但她和她的孪生姐妹却毫无相似之处。她告诉他自己的名字叫埃里莎，而当她紧握住他的手，告诉他自己是多么宽慰地看到他没事了的时候，他看见她的微笑传达到了她的眼睛。

他有很多很多问题想问她，但他的精神像是被一团浓重的迷雾所围绕着，而他的全身都在经历着一种深入骨髓的疼痛，而即使他在这三天中的大部分时间都是睡着的，他还是感到非常，非常累。他小口喝下了她送到他唇边的苦涩的调合物，因为不管这是什么，这都不可能比他以前所忍耐着喝下的东西更差了。但它只是减轻了疼痛感并使他入眠，对此他实在是感激不尽。

当他再次醒来的时候太阳已经接近地平线，所有他脑中的迷雾都消散了。他意识到那件被毁掉的紫色长袍已经被换过了，换成了一件深色的，正宽松地覆盖在紧紧包裹着他胸膛的绷带上。他在坐起来时忍不住呲牙咧嘴，但那些正愈合的伤口带给他的疼痛足够钝，让他几乎可以忽视掉它们；他总是比大多数人更快地从伤痛中恢复，而且他已经睡了太久了。

埃里莎不在这里，但她在他的简易的床边留下了一个托盘，装着一条面包，几条鱼干，和一碗仍然热腾腾的清汤。他的胃已经从毒药的折磨中解放，但却令人发疯地空着。它发出了一声咕噜的巨响，而他对着那些面包和鱼干和汤狼吞虎咽起来，甚至等不及让汤冷却下来。他意识到这是他第一次吃过的像样的一餐，从他和他的姐姐在一起时喝下的那碗泔水开始算——

哦。他的姐姐。

他在一瞬间回想起了所有的梦，而他震惊地意识到自己居然在哭。他居然在哭，而他很想念他的姐姐。他想念那种只有待在她身边时才会有的感受，因为那种待在她身边时才有的感受是**_安全感_**。在经历了这一切之后，这对他来说是种全新的感受，但在海战的前夜，在他们于海滩上大吵一架之前，他就已经知道那种感受的滋味了。而现在他是如此的渴望着那种安全感，那种渴望甚至比他刚才所满足的饥饿感更甚。

他好想念他的姐姐。他好想回家。

脚步声在冷硬的，光滑的大理石地板上回响着，他还没完全转过身便停住了这个动作，压抑住了痛苦的嘶声，僵硬而疼痛的身体尖叫着抗议这突然的举动。但那只是埃里莎，双手捧着他的剑站在他面前。

“没事的！没事了。是我，”她轻声说。她大概注意到了他的眼睛是潮湿的，但她对此什么也没有说。

他接过了他的剑，向她点了一下头表示感谢。他将剑带斜跨过自己的胸膛，使剑鞘悬挂在他的腰间，就像以前那样。肩上没有盔甲的重量还是让他感到不自在地暴露在危险之下，但既然他的剑还在它该在的地方，他至少不是毫无防御能力的了。

“你感觉好点了吗？”

他点了点头。

“太好了。街上到处都在传言蒂欧娜被她的情人所杀；你应该在这些谣言找到你之前离开，因为我怀疑很多人都会想知道事情的真相。在斯坎迪亚湾有一条小船等着你；天快黑的时候你就可以离开了。”

“你是怎么找到我的？”他问，不为所动。他的手向着剑柄探去。他能解决她的，他想。他的身体疼得厉害，但埃里莎就和她的妹妹一样娇小。要是她胆敢对着他做出什么动作的话，他仍然可以——

“我花钱雇了一个在我妹妹名下工作的守卫，去为我暗中监视她。他听见了她卧室传来一阵骚乱，发现你躺在蒂欧娜的尸体旁边血流不止，然后他立即派人来叫我。我们尽自己所能帮你止血，然后把你带到了这里来休息，离那些窥探之眼远远的。我模糊地知道你：你偶尔会来基西拉岛来见蒂欧娜一面，而且你们两人都属于同一个见不得光的组织。你的名字是？”

“德谟——阿利克西欧斯。”这个名字从他口中说出来还是很陌生，但他的母亲和姐姐是这么称呼他的。“我的名字是阿利克西欧斯。你为什么要监视蒂欧娜？”

然后埃里莎告诉了他一个故事。一个若是他不这么了解蒂欧娜的为人的话，他会觉得这如同一出戏剧的故事。

她告诉了他有关于两个姐妹的故事：被众神所祝福的双生子，至少她们的父母是这么说的，理应相互有着心灵与灵魂上的羁绊。她告诉了他黑暗早已扎根于蒂欧娜的心，将它变得又冰冷又漆黑，甚至早于她们能够行走和说话之前。她告诉了他关于她妹妹的嫉妒之心，以及她对其他人所施展的魔力。而有一天蒂欧娜意识到了她真的能够将她们两人合二为一，来得到所有她想要的东西——方法就是给埃里莎的脖颈套上只有她才能感知到的套索，慢慢地将它逐渐收紧。

作为仅仅早几分钟出生的长女，权力自然而然地落到了埃里莎头上，而蒂欧娜则认为自己被屈从的镣铐所束缚。因此，当大祭司的头衔被授予给埃里莎时，蒂欧娜就开始谋划起了她姐姐的死亡。她试过无数种方式，无论是下了毒的饮料还是雇佣的杀手，又或是一场埃里莎做梦也想不到的意外。基西拉岛上的双子祭司还得好好清算才能把这些事情弄清。

而上个月蒂欧娜变得甚至比以往还要嚣张了起来；若是埃里莎最信任的神殿守卫没能阻挡那些被雇佣的杀手，拼上自己的性命来杀死最后一个佣兵的话，她将已经见过她的命运女神三次了。因此阿芙洛狄忒神殿的大门总是紧锁着，将大祭司和岛上的其他一切隔离开来。因为她知道她的妹妹总是在监视着。等待着埃里莎犯下哪怕一个最微小的错误，一个她能乘虚而入，终于，终于能向姐姐砍下致命一击的机会。就像藏在草丛中的毒蛇，等待着发起进攻。

这是个关于战争的故事，他意识到了：也许比在过去的几年里摧残了他们所在世界的那场战争规模更小些，但这无论如何也还是一场战争。一场并不是在以在战场上战斗为方式的战争，而是通过暗斗和相互刺探：姐妹之间的战争，间谍之间的战争。决定向哪一个祭司效忠如同看不见的线将被遗忘的基西拉分割成棋盘，而它的居民们毫不知情地成了这场游戏的棋子。

忽然，他回想起了一段记忆：大约是十年前，那时斯巴达和雅典之间的战争只不过还是秩序神教唇边的一句耳语。他用了几天在蒂欧娜的房间休息——当然了，找她重赐祝福——而后，不知道从何而起地，接到了一个最使人迷惑的请求。

** _在去码头的路上，经过他的货摊的时候把这份笔记塞给墨伽拉的商人领导者。你会从红头发和嘴唇上的疤辨认出他的。别打开它。别让他看见你的脸。别把这件事告诉任何人。_ **

这是什么？

** _这和你无关。_ **

他怎么会在意蒂欧娜有别的情人呢？他记得他当时想。只要他想，他可以徒手杀了他们所有人：所有在这个岛上敢像他那样看着蒂欧娜的男人和女人。她是属于他的，而他也是属于她的。他可是一个神呢。但如果他照着她说的事情做了的话——如果他做得很好的话——她会让这一切都值得的。

他总是会做得很好，如果她让他这么做的话。但神明并不会向凡人低头，而也许那就是第一个表明他生活在一个谎言里的信号。

他以前真的太他妈的容易被骗了。他以前真是太他妈的蠢了。

“我不知道，”当他问埃里莎他的顺从对她造成过什么伤害时，埃里莎这么回答道，“你难道记得你在每一场战役中所用过的每一个策略吗？”

这倒是一个很公平的角度。

“我一辈子都生活在对我妹妹的恐惧里，阿利克西欧斯，”埃里莎说。“你知道那是什么样的感受吗？你的手足从内心深处痛恨着你，还经常性地密谋着你的死亡？”

他摇了摇头。不，他不知道。

**_但是卡珊德拉知道，_**他想，罪恶感像涂了毒的匕首一般刺穿了他。

_ **她曾想要的一切就是让你回家。** _

“当你杀死蒂欧娜的时候，”埃里莎继续说道，“你拯救了我的性命。我不再被恐惧和偏执所束缚。我可以离开这个神殿，享受在集市间的漫步，感受阳光照在我的皮肤上，感受微风拂过我的头发。我可以和我的居民们一起祈祷，在橄榄树下赐予他们祝福，主导祭神的仪式，那就是我作为大祭司该有的责任和特权啊。你让我重新获得了生命。我因你获得了自由，阿利克西欧斯，而那是不可估量的。”

他并不觉得自己是她的恩人，而他就这么告诉了她。他做这件事的时候从来没有考虑过她。

那不重要，埃里莎说。都结束了。而现在，太阳正在落山，他们必须离开了。

她从一个藏在神殿的供品之间的箱子里拖出了两件斗篷，用其中一件裹住他，将它系好，整理好它的褶皱好隐藏起他的剑，将兜帽拉下来，遮住他的额头。然后她为自己重复了相同的动作，厚重的羊毛斗篷吞没了她渺小的轮廓。就像那样，他们不再是大祭司和她那神秘的护卫，而是另外两位来到神圣的阿芙洛狄忒的出生地朝圣的，无名无面的旅者。

他很快意识到，他的伤口虽然不再危及性命，但离完全愈合还差的很远；每走一步都会将一阵剧痛送至他的骨髓深处，而当他们从布满岩石的丘陵上往下走时，他甚至不得不沉重地倚靠在他的同伴身上。在他们走过陡峭的小径时他不止一次地差点摔倒，但当她问他需不需要休息，就算只是一小会儿，就算只是让他喘口气的时候，他却咬着牙摇了摇头。

“我的妹妹奴役了很多我们的伙伴，”当他们走着的时候埃里莎告诉他，而他对她那平稳的声音感激不尽——那声音可以帮着他不去注意他的身体变得多么他妈的虚弱。“我不认为他们知道当她雇佣他们来做各种差事时，他们真正做了些什么，给周围的世界造成了什么样的影响。他们只知道那会让她很开心。而当你杀了她的时候，你也还了他们自由。我想，从她的魔法中醒来还需要些时间，但他们终将会醒来的。而这都是多亏了你。”

“我曾经……以为我是爱她的。”他轻声说。“你的妹妹。她将她的生命献身给爱神阿芙洛狄忒，即使只是冒充的祭司，所以我以为她会比我更懂得什么是爱。我用所有她想要的方式将自己奉献给她，但她从未为我这么做过。”

“被这样愚弄的你并不是一个人，我能想象到的，”埃里莎说。“我真的非常，非常抱歉。”

他叹了口气。“这些都不重要了，对吧？”

“你想让这些变得重要吗？”

他想了想，最终摇了摇头。他想忘记所有自己在这该死的岛上度过的每一个该死的瞬间。

“为什么不让我死呢？”他问。“我横在蒂欧娜旁边的尸体可以回答许多人们现在一定很想了解的问题。特别是那些幻想能待在她身边的人。”

“从无论何种意义上来说，阿利克西欧斯，你已经死了，”埃里莎回答道。“至少，我的伙伴们在街上散布的谣言是这么说的：我看见一个奇怪的男人躺在我亲爱的妹妹那破碎的尸体旁边，然后将他带到了神殿，在他死前让我们的女神的盛怒降临到了他头上。”

他摇了摇头。“我没问你这个，”他说。“你看见我杀死你的妹妹了。你也看见我当时快死了。我在问你为什么决定要救我。”

**_我来到这里就是为了寻死_**，他想。**_你凭什么连死的权利都要从我身边夺走？_**

“因为她也利用了你，”她回答道。“也因为你结束了我的噩梦。我想的话这样我们就扯平了：一命换一命。阿芙洛狄忒的大祭司有债必还。”

她一定是向他隐瞒了些什么，但没关系。不管她想从他这里得到什么，他都会知道的。他总是会知道的。

“你说话的语气听起来像我姐姐，”他告诉她，悄悄地微笑了。

“哦？她也是个祭司吗？”

“不，”他说道，大笑起来。“不，她显然不是。”

**_她才不想接纳你，_**一个声音在他脑中不屑地说，如同污泥浇灭营火一般浇灭了他短暂的快乐。**_她想要的是她的弟弟，而自你六个月大以后你就不再是她的弟弟了。_**

“我曾经很长一段时间都被憎恨蒙蔽了眼睛。那种憎恨也促使蒂欧娜去做那些恶毒的事。它们是一样的，”他告诉埃里莎。“我想你一定已经知道了吧，如果你知道我们的关系和……我们共同认识的人的话。但是你绝不知道我曾多少次伤害过我的姐姐。我怒斥她，嘲笑她为我们的和解而做出过的努力。我在我的脑中编织出最复杂的谎言来说服我自己，使我相信她是错的，但她从来都没有错。她对我很好，就像是你对我很好那样，而我却用更多的争吵和冲突来回报她的善良。”

她看着他杀死了伯里克利。她看着他杀死了那个她爱的斯巴达将军。但是，不知何故，她仍然对他没有恶意。

** _如果我曾有时间向他解释你是我的什么人的话，他也会看到你身上光明的那一面。_ **

这他妈的根本就完全说不通。

“如果蒂欧娜曾来乞求你的原谅的话，”他问，“你会赐予她你的原谅吗？”

她犹豫了一会儿，烦乱地整理着她的斗篷的接缝，然后摇了摇头。“我已经上过太多次那样的当了，但她给予我的伤害实在是太深，她伤害我也实在是太久了。一条毒蛇也许会蜕皮，但它的鳞片却永远也不会改变。”

他点了点头，加快了脚步，尽他所能去忽视身侧那穿透般的刺痛，而她一定是感觉到了从他体内升腾而起的绝望，因为她仓促而艰难地追上了他，伸出一只手稳稳地抓住了他的肘部，在他于渐浓的夜色中跌跌撞撞地行走时扶住了他，然后说：

“你并不是毒蛇，阿利克西欧斯。你也许是被吞噬你的愤怒暂时蒙蔽了双眼，但是蒂欧娜不是。她是自己选择用视物清晰而又憎恶一切的眼睛来看待这世界的。在她的心里找不到哪怕一点点的善良和怜悯，但我不认为你也是这样。”

他真的早就厌倦了人们不停地告诉他关于他的内心到底藏着些什么，因为事情的真相是：那里空无一物。没有憎恨。没有愤怒。它们早已从他身体里流尽，和蒂欧娜杀掉的那个怪物一起死去。而它们留下的空缺如同幽深而黑暗的深渊。

“我用我该死的手杀死了你的亲妹妹，”他说着，转过身背对着她。“在那之前我和她同床共枕过好几年。我在她那些对抗你的计谋中出手帮助过她。你有一切想让我死的理由，所以告诉我，我他妈的为什么还活着。”

_**告诉我说我是一个怪物**_，他想。**_告诉我说我是一个狂暴的发疯的野兽，一个行走在世间的罪恶，一个不洁的污点和降临在大地上的魔鬼。告诉我你让我活着是一个错误。_**

** _我来到基西拉就是为了寻死。告诉我说我想要死亡并没有做错。_ **

_ **我早就厌倦了一直出错了。** _

当埃里莎开口时，她的声音温柔而坚定。

“在第一天晚上你常常醒来，”她告诉他。“毒药和失血让你神志不清，所以我想你大概不记得了吧。你抓住我的手腕，就像这样——”她伸出一只手，将它放在他的手上，“——然后眼睛里含着泪水看着我，不让我走。你乞求我把你带到外面，去看那些星星，最后一次为你讲故事。你叫我卡珊德拉，求我让你死去。让我亲手杀了你，让我结束你的痛苦。”

他猛地抽回自己的手，像是从她口中说出来的他姐姐的名字烫伤了他一般。

“你在说谎。”他的声音轻得仿佛耳语。就算裹着厚重的羊毛斗篷，他还是感觉好冷。

“我为什么要对那事说谎？”

“我从来都没有要求你挽救我的性命，”他说。

“你并不需要啊，阿利克西欧斯。这点真的有那么难相信吗？”

**_当然很难啊！_**如果他不是这么他妈的累的话，他一定会大吼出声的。**_这怎么可能不难呢？_**

“你根本不知道我做过些什么，”他告诉她，“如果你知道，你会毫不犹豫地做完你的妹妹所开始的事。你他妈的根本就不了解关于我的任何事情。”

“我知道你非常非常地难过，”埃里莎回答。“我知道你的悔意正在把你压垮，就像一个快溺死的人口袋中的石头使他下沉。我知道在你身上有比我所看见的更多的创伤。我知道一个叫卡珊德拉的人曾那么亲爱地抱着你，每晚你睡着的时候都会呼喊她的名字。那些就足够让我知道这还不是你该离开的时候了。”

她上前想握住他的手，但他向后退去；若是她现在碰他一下的话，他觉得自己是有可能会粉身碎骨的。

“你可以随便怎么恨我，阿利克西欧斯，”埃里莎说，“但是都结束了。你救了我，让我获得了自由，所以我也对你这么做了。如果可以重来的话我还会再做一遍。我会开心而乐意地再做一遍。”

她在说谎，他告诉自己。她现在帮助他只不过是因为——因为——

她在说谎，一个声音在他体内尖叫着，又单薄又绝望。她一定在说谎。他不知道为什么，但不论用什么方法，他都会查明的。她会告诉他自己想从他这里得到什么，而这个世界将会重新以他能够理解的秩序运转，因为如果她没有说谎的话，那就意味着——

不。

人都是会说谎的。世界就是由苦痛和恐惧所堆积成的垃圾坑。他是个怪物。他知道这些都是真实的，因为他的生命就是经历了这些过来的。这些是深深刻进他血肉里的教训，就在这里，在这个终结了他生命两次的该死的小岛上。

他就是个怪物。活着就会受苦。所有人都会说谎。这些就是他被建立的整个人生的基础。而他是那么熟悉地了解这些东西，就像是了解自己的名——

但他并不了解自己的名字。他曾经是个怪物，但那个怪物已经死了，而他现在不再了解自己是什么。他不知道什么是真实的，什么是对的，或是好的，因为所有他以为自己了解的一切都在他触碰到他姐姐的断矛那一瞬崩塌。

他只了解他的姐姐，而他忽然想起自己还从未告诉埃里莎她的名字。

当埃里莎再次向他伸出手的时候，他握住了它，仍然没有信任自己去说出什么话。

“我们快到了，”就是她说的全部了。

** _若是一条毒蛇咬了你，你是不会躺下来屈服于承受缓慢而又痛苦的死亡的。你会在伤口上打结，将毒液排出来，那样你才能痊愈。_ **

他很想知道会不会有那样的一天。他会不会习惯所有毒液都从他的心里排干的感受。他会不会抗拒那种想将它留在那里的冲动，这样他就能知道至少还有东西留在那里——_**不管是什么东西**_。任何东西，除了被遗留下的寒冷而苦涩的虚空。

他真的很想念他的姐姐。

在海湾等待着他们的小渔船坚固但不会造成伤害。埃里莎帮助他上了船，为他指出收着他的盔甲和干净绷带的小箱子，一篓食物，为他的旅程所准备的几桶淡水。他看着她的这些奉献，喉咙里像是哽着什么东西，且没有哪怕最模糊的线索来弄清如何说出那些他需要说的话。

**_让我留下_**，他很想这么告诉她，尽管他全心全意地渴望着离开。渴望着彻底地离开这座该死的岛。渴望着找到他的姐姐，纠正他所犯下的错误。

_ **蒂欧娜是死了，但是噩梦还没有结束。** _

** _让我留下，这样我就能让它不伤害到你。_ **

但他现在这种状态对埃里莎是没有用处的，而且她说得很对：他在她的岛上的存在，就目前的情况来看，只会对他们造成更多的伤害，而不是会帮助到他们。

“当关于在这里发生了什么的消息传出去的时候，”他开口道，抬起头直视着她的眼睛，好确保她能理解他说的所有的话，“秩序神教也许会来寻找答案。寻找我。我的姐姐和我可能无法及时赶回来，来把他们从你身边赶走。”

埃里莎耸了耸肩，一个微笑从她的嘴角出现。她跪了下来，好与他的视线齐平。“我只不过是个普通的祭司，正为我深爱的妹妹那过早的死亡而哀悼，而且我将谋杀她的人的尸体扔进了海里。他们在这里不会找到你的，只会在她将你一同拖入黑帝斯那冥界的房间地板上看到血迹而已。”

“如果他们逼着你寻求答案的话，”他告诉她，“不要反抗。不要让他们把你当成敌人。告诉他们一切他们想要的东西，做一切他们要求的事情。告诉他们……告诉他们我挟持了你作为人质，强迫你帮助我逃离。告诉他们你看见我往东北方向航行了，朝着黑曜石群——”

“停。”埃里莎将一只手放在他的肩上。“我知道得越少，我能说的就越少。你救了我的性命，阿利克西欧斯；我是不会背叛这个事实的。我已经躲藏得够久了，我想的话。这样的躲藏已经持续了一辈子了。”

“埃里莎，”他警告道。

她紧紧握住了他的双手。“你真的很好心，阿利克西欧斯，”她说，“不管你相不相信这一点，记住你永远都是我的朋友，你在基西拉岛上永远都有盟友。我们现在自由了。只因你。”

“埃里莎，”他轻声说。“小心点。拜托了。要好好的。还有，谢谢你，为了——”

**_我来这里是为了寻死_**，他想，**_但你却不让我死掉。我经历过很多伤痛，但是我会好起来的。_**

** **

“为了你做的一切，谢谢你。”

** _我还是活着，埃里莎。只因你。_ **

她紧握了他的手，露出温暖的，和煦的微笑。那微笑和她妹妹的一点也不像。他解开了系着船的绳子，然后她帮助他将船推离岸边。云像条纹一般装饰着天空，月亮是瘦削的新月，但光线足以照亮伯罗奔尼撒往北的轮廓，它那被白雪覆盖的山顶比任何北极星都适合引航。

当他终于往回看时，看到有关于基西拉岛的一切便是坐落于北边丘陵上的阿芙洛狄忒神殿。它的大门终于敞开，在月光下闪耀着华丽的光辉。

————————

他的小渔船质量很不错，在穿行过波塞冬王国那波浪起伏的表面时坚固而轻快。三天以来他控制着船桨和船帆，向北航行，然后往东，紧贴着海岸线。他只会在星空下扎营时上岸。他的伤口慢慢地继续愈合，疼痛随着他在海上的时间逐渐减轻。

在这段旅程中他想过很多事情，而仅此一次地，他觉得这样的独处很宁静。他又是独自一人了，但并没有随波逐流；他知道他想去什么地方，他知道他在向往着什么，而这次并不是为了丑陋而又残忍的事情。在他体内有什么黑暗的东西消失了，而它的缺失如同巨穴般使人生畏。但同时也很令人高兴。

他猜想那大概就是自由。

他想过把他的盔甲扔进海里。这是长久以来束缚着他的梦魇所留下来的最后一件遗迹。但是这是一件不错的盔甲，打造得很精良，而且很适合他。他会暂时留着它的，他想，只要有秩序神教的成员还在苟延残喘。让他们就像以前了解他那样去看待他。那时他仍然还以为自己是他们的神。让那个他们强加于他破碎的心的，镀了金闪着光泽的谎言变成他们在人世看到的最后一件东西，在他和他的姐姐将他们扔进塔尔塔罗斯的深渊之前。

前提是如果她想要他回去的话。

_**她想要的是一个兄弟**_，一个声音在他脑海中说。_**不是一个怪物。**_

但他不再是一个怪物了。他不知道那让他现在成为了什么，但也许知道他不再是怪物就足够了。也许她会乐意在中途就见到他的。

只是也许。

希望是个很有趣的东西。它依附着他，如同一个他以为自己早已遗忘的梦，而且它似乎并不想离开。

假以时日，他也许会明白该拿它怎么办。

在海上度过四天以后，当太阳低悬在西边的天空，一个既不是神也不是怪物的男人踏上了米洛斯岛的海岸，凝望着仍然待在海滩上的阿德瑞斯提亚号和她忙乱的船员，如同一个任性的朝圣者凝望着神殿。

他朝着他姐姐的营地走去。忧虑拖着他的脚跟。他认出了她，而只过了几秒她便转过了身，像是她已经感知到了他的存在一样，而在夕照之下，她看着他的表情难以辨别。他张开嘴想要说些什么，但什么话语也没说出来。有些他需要告诉她的事。有些他害怕听到的回答，而若是她说出了那样的回答的话，他不会知道该怎么做。

对不起。让我留下。（去你妈的，滚蛋。）对不起。（我讨厌你。）我爱你。对不起。请不要生气。（你伤害了我。又一次。你总是伤害我。）对不起。我会变好的。请让我留下。我会变好的。对不起。

对不起。

我爱你。

对不起。

在他那旅者的羊毛斗篷之下，他忽然觉得自己非常年轻且渺小。

然后她的手臂环上了他的肩。她那么紧地拥抱着他，使他仍然还在愈合的伤口抗拒地疼痛起来，但他几乎没有感觉到了，因为她居然在笑。他的姐姐大笑着，而他是安全的。他的手臂向上回应了她的拥抱。她充满了力量，还有温暖，还有快乐，而阿利克西欧斯终于回到家了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：这章给和我一起进行这段旅程的吃卡珊/布拉西达斯的朋友，虽然他一直都死透了。我爱你们所有人！！！

“看啊，”布拉西达斯说，他的眼睛闪着愉悦的光芒，将那块已经雕刻好的浮木展示给她。他触碰到她的手指是冰冷的。“这是伊卡洛斯。”

卡珊德拉皱着眉将那件小雕像接了过来。除了从它的两端分别突出的还能勉强被叫做翅膀的小块，这东西看起来一点也不像她的鹰。

“我还没能做得很好呢，”他承认道，一个窘迫的微笑勾着他的嘴角。“虽然我猜我还有永恒的时间来改善我的雕刻技艺。而且他们说死人学不了新花样。”

“你他妈的到底还留在这里干什么？”她问。

他的微笑并没有消散，但当他说话时，他的声音既悲伤又疲倦。

“我是来道别的。”

而这时她才注意到：虽然他们还像以前一样坐在营火旁，他们脚下的却不是米洛斯岛那深灰色的沙滩，而是一片草地，柔软而碧绿。她闻到的也不是海上的微风，而是野花那甘露的清香；周围不是波浪拍打着海岸，而是一条潺潺流动的温柔的河。

拉科尼亚。他们在苍翠繁盛的拉科尼亚河谷。有一条小小的渔船停泊在迷雾围绕的欧罗塔斯河岸。一个人影站在船尾，笼罩在兜帽的阴影下沉默着。早已准备好出发。等待着。

“好极了，”卡珊德拉说着，站了起来，向着一旁走开——远离营火，远离河岸。远离他。她的喉咙像是哽着什么东西，而她并不喜欢这种感觉。这让她的话语听起来很不友善。“再见。”

“你在对我生气。”布拉西达斯说。他跟在她身后。

“你已经注意到了，是吧？”

“对不起。”

“我才不在乎。”

“卡珊德拉，等——”

“走啊，布拉西达斯。”她转过身，将那只小小的木制老鹰用力扔向他的胸口。他抓住了它，将它捧在掌心，好像它是一件易碎的东西一样。“离开吧。喝下遗忘河水，进入至乐之原，就像你几周之前就应该做的那样。”

“不。”他的声音温柔但坚定。

“**_什么_**？”

“我会走的，但我不会喝下遗忘之水。没有比和你在一起的每个瞬间更让我珍视的东西了，卡珊德拉。如果我为了进入至乐之原必须要舍弃那些记忆的话，那么那里将不再是我所向往的乐园。”

她的嘴角向下撇去。“也许你他妈的应该早在你死掉之前就想过这事。”

“你说得对。”布拉西达斯叹了口气。“我真的非常，非常抱歉。所以在我纠正我们之间的一切错误之前，我是不会离开你的。”

“你早就离开我了，”她厉声说。“在几周以前就离开了。在你将目光锁在那曾存在于我弟弟体内的东西上，决定去和他战斗的那一瞬间，你就已经死去了。所以你他妈的赶紧走吧。”

“那就是你想要的吗？”

这是个很简单的问题，但也是一个她无法回答的问题。怒火又一次在她体内燃起，如同咆哮着穿过森林的野火那样肆虐横行。

“我想要你活着！”她大吼出声，推了他一把，使他向后退了一步。“我想要你好好的，仍然温暖，在我身边微笑！我想要躺在你的怀里，头枕在你的胸口，夜复一夜地让你的心跳伴我入眠！我想要——我想要和你一起的生活啊，布拉西达斯！”

这是第一次她承认了自己的心声：承认了那个疯狂的，天真的，她总是锁藏于心的希望，希望着他们的陪伴关系能不仅仅以战场和刺探活动上的合作来度量。希望着能有一个建造在比那些从他们身边偷走的瞬间更坚实的基础上的未来，并将它在安全屋中藏起。藏在帐篷里，藏在阿卡狄亚和皮洛斯和该死的安菲波利斯的阴影之下。而当他们的敌人入睡的时候，他们便能够让自己说，_**只是今夜就够了。我们会宣称今夜是属于我们的，因为我们不知道命运是否还将赐予我们另外一夜。**_但是此时此刻，在她的无数个梦中，在这个将她的半颗心过早地带进他坟墓的男人面前，她找不到任何隐瞒这些话的理由。她还能失去什么呢？

他离开了她。她爱过他，而他离开了她。

“而你知道我得到的是什么吗？”她问他，声音颤抖着——带着愤怒还是带着悲恸，她分辨不出。也许两者都有。也许它们本为一体。“我必须合上你那死人的眼睛，洗掉你尸体上的血，缝合上你那该死的喉咙，那样你的士兵们才能在那片该死的海滩上烧掉你。那片我亲眼看着我的弟弟用你自己那该死的矛杀死你的海滩。然后我必须看着他们将你的盾牌你的长矛你的骨灰装在他们的三列桨座战船上，带回斯巴达，将你和其他冰冷的，死去的英雄埋在一起。而当你的同胞对他们的儿子和女儿传诵着你的功勋与事迹，将你奉为一段传奇时，我所剩下的一切只有出现在梦中的你的鬼魂，和你的血仍然沾满我那该死的手的感受。”

她的呼吸声变得刺耳又不自然起来，她的胸脯在那不断筑起的高墙的重量下起伏着。在疼痛，罪恶感，还有那可怕的，折磨人的，耳语着_**还不够还不够还不够**_的声音下起伏着。这让她无法移动。

他离开了她。她爱过他，而他离开了她。

若不是他上前用他那冰冷的，已死的拇指擦去了她脸颊上的泪水的话，她根本就不会意识到自己正在哭泣。她想将他的手扇开，但他抓住了她的手腕，将它温柔地引到了他的脸颊上。那张脸冰冷而毫无生气，还带着那条当他朝她微笑时，她喜欢失了神似的摩挲着的伤痕。当他微笑的时候，他的温暖如同在他们被偷走的月色里洒下的一缕温柔的日光。

他将他的嘴唇——那么，那么冰冷的嘴唇——印在了她张开的掌心，然后她发出一声压抑着的哽咽跪倒在地。

“我当时听见你尖叫了，”他柔声说，在她身边跪下来，将她的手握在自己的手里。他仍然还拿着他那愚蠢的浮木老鹰，然后他将它塞入她的掌心，合上她的手指，让她在哭泣时捏住它。她的脸埋在他的肩上。“在黑暗向我袭来之前。那是我永远也忘不了的声音。”

她根本不记得她当时尖叫了。

“你能原谅我吗，卡珊德拉？”他耳语道。“为了我给你造成的伤痛；为了我没能在一切还来得及之前明白我从你这里夺走了什么。我从来都不是故意让事情发展成那样的。你能相信我吗？”

但这从来都不是信念或是意图的问题——即使她怀疑他早已知道真相了。不论如何她还是点头了，只要她能再一次感受到他微笑中带着的温暖。她明白在这一切之后，这个要求并不算过分。这里真他妈的冷啊。

“你早就知道了，对吧？”她坐起来，擦着她的眼睛。“关于那个他们喜欢称呼为德谟斯的人的事。他曾经是我的什么人。我又希望他以后能再次成为我的什么人。那些事情我从未告诉过你，但你在成为一个将军之前是一个间谍，而你至始至终都是知道的。”

布拉西达斯点了点头。“在去阿卡狄亚的路上，你的母亲告诉我了。她乞求我若是我们的道路相交的话，请饶他一命。而我愚蠢地回答她我不认为我们的道路会相交的。”

“但不管怎样，”卡珊德拉坚持说道，“我应该之前就告诉你一切的。我——我以为我能让你不受伤害的；你对这件事的无知可能会在某种程度上导致你的死亡。”

“他杀了很多我的人，卡珊德拉。那些用生命和他们的未来向我效忠的黑劳士。那些自我们还是接受教育的孩子时就一起并肩作战的斯巴达士兵。那些为我流血的人，那些我为了他们而流血的人。就像你为你的家人战斗一样，我也在为了我的家人而战斗。什么都不能阻止我在那天的战场上面对你的兄弟。”

“可为什么你什么都不说呢？”

“没有时间了。在皮洛斯大败一场以后，其他的军事执政官都想让他死，你明白吗？他们试着提供悬赏，但他干掉了所有上门杀他的雇佣兵。在我们于马其顿行军之前，如果可以的话，他们会将他的头挑在其中一个矛尖上像战旗那样挥舞的。所以我当时想：如果我能在他们之前找到他，第二次和他交手的话——”

“你能干什么？”卡珊德拉扑哧一笑，但完全没有笑意。“你能让他从他的捕获者放在他面前那凶残的暴怒中冷静下来吗？就像是悬挂于一头快饿死的野兽面前的诱饵一样？”

“能压制住他。将他作为人质。用他作为交易条件来换取斯巴达和雅典之间的停战协议——当然只是名义上的了。然后秘密地割断他的束缚，将他带回家，让他回到你身边。”

“总是个乐天派啊，”卡珊德拉叹了口气，摇了摇头。“你真他妈的是个白痴，布拉西达斯。”

布拉西达斯大笑起来。“还有人更恶毒地称呼过我呢。当我反对你的母亲杀死拉戈斯的计划时，她对我就没有几句正常的形容啊。”

“我记得的。”就算卡珊德拉那么难过，她发现自己居然在笑。“她后来承认了——在很久之后，当他们埋葬你之后——承认了你在饶他一命这一点上一直都是对的。你要知道，她一直都很尊敬你；她只是有表露愤怒的习惯，就像是展示一枚荣耀的徽章一样。”

“我猜，那大概是家族特性吧，”布拉西达斯评论道，然后大笑出声的便是卡珊德拉了。

“对不起，”她说。

“别。”

他将一只手抬起，捧住她的脸颊，靠近想要亲吻她，但她向后缩去。当她对上他那悲伤而困惑的目光时，心中那内疚的刺痛感变得甚至比他的触碰还要冷。

“我——我遇见了一个女人，”她轻声说，“一个和任何经验丰富的士兵一样凶猛的战士。她让我笑，让我变得勇敢。她教会了我如何再次去生活。她教会了我如何再次去爱。”

她想从他的脸上找到所有难过或是被背叛的迹象，但只看见了被反射回来的她自己的悲伤，哀悼着他们本可以拥有的一切——和一次象征着接受的轻而坚定的点头。因此，她继续说道：

“阿利克西欧斯回到家了。母亲和我在泰格托斯山上找到了他，而他也让我们把他带回了家。他比你我所了解的忍受了更多更多，布拉西达斯，但他又是他自己了——至少他正在尝试着成为自己。他真的很努力了。而我也一样。”

“和他们在一起，”他柔声说，“你很幸福。”

她点了点头，拉住了他的手。“众神帮助了我，而这感觉仿佛一场最深的背叛。”

“为什么？”

“我对安菲波利斯略有了解，在我们向战场行军之前，”她说。“这是一个坐落在一片美丽而充满野性的大陆上的，美丽的居住地，而有一天它一定会成为一座伟大的城市，成为通往我们世界角落的大门。而为了换回你的生命，我愿意扯下每一块石头来将它推倒。将这座在你的鲜血上建立的城市推倒。若是这么做会使战争延长十年，那也无所谓，因为至少我还拥有你。但罗珊娜的生活？我弟弟的自由？我绝不会用它们来换取任何事情。就算我知道这样的牺牲能将你带回我的身边，我也绝对不会。”

“而我也不会想让你这么做，”布拉西达斯回答。一滴眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落，滴进她的掌心，如同冰一样冷，而他用粗糙的拇指抹去了它。“我不能永远停留在你的梦里，卡珊德拉。我不能与你并肩作战，或是和你一起喝着酒坐在营火旁，交换着故事。我不能在夜晚给予你温暖，或是在你入睡时抱着你，又或是在清晨醒来的时候，看到你躺在我身边。珍视你现在拥有的人，让我走吧。”

而尽管他微笑着，尽管他将一个高雅的，冰冷的吻印在了她的指节上，他的声音听起来是那么，那么地疲倦。

她无声地让他握住了她的手——她的手仍然紧紧握着那伊卡洛斯的小雕像——然后让他拉着她回到了那仍笼罩在浓雾中的河岸边。摆渡人从船尾站了起来，沉默着，等待着，但布拉西达斯在踏入船内之前停住了。

“我必须得承认，”他说道，用一只手来回摩擦着自己的后颈，暗自发笑起来，“我在这里徘徊这么久了，一直希望着能最后一次和你说话。但都到了这个时候了我还是不知道自己该说些什么。”

“我会再见到你的，布拉西达斯，”卡珊德拉告诉他，而她的声音听起来比她真实的感受坚定得多。她捏住那浮木雕成的鹰，犹疑地露齿一笑。“到那个时候，你最好更擅长木工一点。”

他大笑起来，又响亮又快乐。“那你最好不要让我等得太久太久。”

她忽然想起了什么事，而她很想知道自己为什么没有早点开口：

“在河对岸有一个小女孩，”她说。“她曾经的名字是——她的名字是——福柏。出生在雅典，虽然在回到阿提卡之前和我一起在凯法隆尼亚住过一阵子。她的头发紧紧地系在脑后，而且她常常会笑。她是个瘦小的，坐不住的小家伙；我想的话大概是十二岁吧；最多十三岁。她可能有一个叫琪娜的朋友和她一起，还有一个小小的木头老鹰，她总会假装那是一只真的鹰。”

“我希望那只鹰制作得比我的更好。”

卡珊德拉大笑起来。“如果你看见了她，请告诉她——”

** _告诉她我每天都在想念她。告诉她这世上有一个保留着她身影的洞穴，没有什么能填补它，除了那装着她笑声的记忆。告诉她我曾爱她胜过一切，而我真的非常，非常抱歉在她最需要我的时候辜负了她。_ **

不再有什么高墙，她想，眨着眼睛想减退那忽然在她眼中产生的灼烧感，调整自己的呼吸使它变得稳定。再也没有了。

要像福柏一样快乐。要像布拉西达斯一样善良。要像罗珊娜一样凶猛。要像阿利克西欧斯一样勇敢。

“告诉她——”

但是这也太他妈的难了。

“我会告诉她你尽力去拯救她了，”布拉西达斯温柔地说。“我会告诉她你仍然会常常想她，充满怜爱，而且你努力地让这个世界充满她的光辉。我会告诉她你仍然非常爱她，因为连死亡都将在你心里的暴烈面前退缩。我猜她早就知道这一切了吧，因为她很了解你，但我还是会告诉她的。”

卡珊德拉吻了他。

他的嘴唇像冰一样贴着她的，但它们很柔软。而他的胡子使她发痒，就像她记忆里的那样。她拥抱了他，将一只手放在他的胸口，仿佛这样做她就能将她的温暖，她的生命注入进他体内一样，仿佛这样他的心就能再次跳动一样。

“你要知道，他们在拟定谈判了，”她告诉他。他会很高兴知道的，她想。倘若他将会听见人世间的最后一件事，那就让他听见一个好消息吧。“雅典人和斯巴达人。小型的冲突仍然还在发生，但它们正在变少。遍及整个大陆，人们正在放下武器，举起酒杯庆祝和平，传诵着斯巴达的布拉西达斯是如何引领着他的黑劳士军队，解放了马其顿，结束了本不可能结束的战争。他们歌颂着你的力量。你精明的战略。你在战场上的英勇。”

他挑起了一边的眉毛。“但那并不是你所记得的我。”

_**不要忘记**_，他的眼睛好像在说，即使他的脸仍然保持着礼貌的好奇，_**我们起先是同盟，然后是朋友，最后成了爱人。我总是能说出那些你没能说出口的话，就像你总为我做的那样。**_

所以她告诉他了。

“我记得那些事，甚至更多。”她用一只手抚上了他的下巴，手指擦过他那粗糙的胡须。“我记得一个很好的人。一个善良而耐心而完完全全地无私的人。一个带着一千头狮子的勇气和一千只狼的凶猛战斗着的人，但他的心里永远装着爱。一个在最深的黑暗中寻找光明，让这个世界变得更美好更明亮的人。”

布拉西达斯点了点头，那温柔如阳光般的微笑在他的脸上显现。也许只是她的想象，但他们周围那充满着浓雾的发霉般的空气开始变得温暖了一点。

“不管我做了什么或是没做什么，”他说，“它们发生过，只因我足够幸运能有你陪我身边过了一段短暂的时间。我不在意这个世界会怎么纪念我，卡珊德拉。我只在意你。”

她又亲吻了他，带着侵略性，在他嘴唇上久久地逗留着，用她拥有的一切。她的手向上捧起他的脸，擦去她留在他那毫无血色的脸颊上的泪痕。而即使他的手臂冰冷而毫无生气，他的拥抱还是庇护着她，就像他还活着时那样。他将他的唇印在她的头顶，将她紧紧地拥抱着。将她最后一次拥抱着。

然后他转过身，高大而骄傲，踏上了那条小船。她看着他从腰间的钱袋中拿出德拉克马，将它交给摆渡人，看着小船离开岸边，顺流而下，将他引往她还不能跟去的更深的水域。而后迷雾围绕了过来，浓而冰冷而厚重，而后流动的河被拍打着海岸的波浪所替代，野花的芬芳褪成了微风和海水，然后她在她那处于米洛斯岛黑色海滩上的帐篷中醒来，脸颊上满是泪水，手中紧握着一块小小的，锯齿状的，未曾被雕刻过的浮木。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：然后，下一章故事就要结尾啦！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：谢谢大家迁就我，和我一起进行了这段不可思议的，狂野的旅程！这有点讽刺，因为当我为这小说倾注了那么多字以后，我已经不知道如何形容大家对我鼓励的话语意味着多少，或是大家共同对这对不幸的姐弟的厚爱对我来说意味着什么了。所以，我发自内心地对大家说：谢谢大家，谢谢大家，谢谢大家，还有……请大家尽情享受！<333

刚被修复好的阿德瑞斯提亚号将会在黎明启航；而她的船员，虽因为期两周的修复工作而劳累，但仍因对能再次出海的展望而充满干劲。他们向波塞冬献祭了一头公牛，和着牛肉和葡萄酒用了丰盛的一餐，让欢乐伴随着他们直到夜晚降临。

阿利克西欧斯已经回来五天了，他注意到船员们似乎不再那么提防着他。自他归来的那个下午他们便让他帮着修复船体，然后在当他工作过度且撕裂了身侧的一处伤口后轻声责备了他。于是从那时开始他们便把他的活动范围限制在医疗帐篷里。在这里奥德萨能允许他让自己帮得上忙，以帮助她照料那些仍在从伤病中恢复的船员的方式：更换夹板和绷带，制作和给予草药，清洗工具。这些简单的工作让他的手不会闲着，让他的内心变得平静。

能帮得上忙的感觉还挺不错的。

他已经回来五天了，而他和他的姐姐很少能有相互交谈的机会。她已经知道基西拉的神教成员死了，虽然他并没有用那些脏污的细节去烦扰她。而他再三确保了她能明白自己认为参加百手战和之后捅出的娄子是她这辈子做过的最他妈蠢的事。她对此只是大笑，就像他知道她一定会那样，而从那以后他就根本没怎么见到她了。

她很忙，这点他是知道的；她必须要忙着打猎和捕鱼，这样每位船员才都能吃上东西。通常是和那个新的副手罗珊娜一起，或是和其他负责搜查的船员一起——但从不和他一起。这个嘛，他告诉自己，是因为一个硬要把像他这样的伤员拖出去猎野猪的人肯定要么是个虐待狂，要么是个蠢到极致的白痴，而卡珊德拉两者都不是。在他回来的第二个清晨，她自己也看到他受伤的程度了——她来是为了将一些臭气熏天的药膏抹在百手战带给她的割伤和淤青上，那时奥德萨刚好在帮他换绷带，之后她就僵在了原地。

_**请不要生气。**_他当时想，心跳撞击着他的喉咙，而在那一瞬一千种情感在她的眼里闪过。_**拜托了，拜托了，请不要生气。**_

但她只是掩饰了她的——震惊？恐惧？同情？——转而敏捷地露出了一个微笑，然后告诉他自己很高兴他回来了。而他现在知道了，在她的真诚里并没有藏着任何居心——她从未有过任何恶意，尽管那些阴郁的本能还是不停地从反面虚伪地警告着他。不过，他仍然无法摆脱一种感觉。认为她对如何待在他的身边感到迷惑不解，就像他也无法知晓自己待在她身边时该怎么办一样。毕竟他们早已尝试过，但终究失败了。

也许只是接近于彼此就足够了。他已经很满足了。

因此这发生得有点出乎意料，虽然也挺令人愉快的。当其他船员都早已入睡，而他坐在一旁守夜时，听见了她那已然熟悉的脚步声柔软地踩在沙滩上，向他走来。

“我还以为你有被称为致命的刺客那样的名号呢，”他取笑道，但没有将目光从天空移开。这是一个被神明护佑的清朗的夜晚，而星辰布满了夜空。“干那行难道不需要让你把脚步放轻点吗？”

“当然需要，但我现在并不是来杀你的，对吧？”卡珊德拉回答。她轻轻推了推他的肩膀。“让开点。”

“你明明有很多空间的，”他抱怨道，但还是在他身边为她让出了一块空地。她坐在他那还未使用的床铺上，用他床铺上的毛皮盖住自己裸露的双腿，伸出她的手在营火旁取暖。

“你在还是婴儿的时候也不怎么睡觉，”她评论说。“我猜有些事永远也不会改变。”

“这个嘛，至少我现在再也不会尿裤子了，如果你担心的话，”他咕哝道。“所以为什么**_你_**还醒着？”

但她只是耸了耸肩，手中把玩着一块小小的浮木。在摇曳的火光下他看见她的眼眶红红的。阿利克西欧斯叹了口气。关于他的姐姐他还有很多不能理解的事。但这？这他再理解不过了。

他转移了自己的重心，在当动作牵扯到一处仍然疼痛的伤口时忍不住轻微皱眉，注意到她的眼睛立即眯了起来。使他松了口气的是，她什么也没有说。

所以这就是一切将会发展成的样子。她不会询问他和蒂欧娜之间发生了什么，而他也不会询问有关她那死去的斯巴达将军的事；有些事情就应该停留在它们被埋葬的地方，这点他们心照不宣。而这并不是因为它们是被抑制于耻辱或悔恨中的秘密，而是因为将它们抛于脑后是继续前进的唯一方法。

也许有一天，他们会说出那些使他们久久无法入眠的事。又也许永远都不会。不论如何，他都很高兴能待在他的姐姐身边。

“你会原谅我吗，阿利克西欧斯？”卡珊德拉问。她的声音那么轻，几乎要被营火中传来的噼啪声所覆盖。

他从未想过会听到这种话，而他看她的表情仿佛从她的脖子上长出了第二个头。“你干什么了？”

“我把你逼走了，”她说。“我的体内有一种愤怒，它是在这些年以来让我活着，驱使我前行的动力，但它战胜我太多次了。我忘记了做它的承受者是多么痛苦，所以我真的非常，非常抱歉我把那样的痛苦强加给了你。”

“没关系的，”他告诉她。“我太了解那种愤怒了。我知道它会夺走多少爱，会如何毁灭一切挡住它道路的东西。我知道它能活活将你吞噬，蒙蔽你的眼睛，这样你就看不见你自己正在它的压迫下溃烂腐化，直到为时已晚。而当怒火终于燃尽时，我知道那种被遗留下来的虚无。荒凉。没什么可原谅的，卡珊德拉。”

“但我还是觉得，”卡珊德拉抗议着。“我——”

“停。”他叹了口气。“就……忘掉它吧。求你了。”

她盯着他看了好久。_**请不要生气**_，他想。然后，终于，她让步了，声音颤抖着。

“我只想要成为你的姐姐，”她说。“但我不知道该怎么做。不管我做了什么，不管我多么努力，我总是会在最后辜负你。”

_**不是的！**_他很想大吼，很想抓住她摇晃她然后大声吼叫，一遍又一遍直到她终于能够理解：**_我成为了什么样的东西并不是你的错。我所犯下的罪行并不是你的错。这一切从来都不是你的错。_**

** **

但从他口中说出来的全部却是：“你他妈的傻了是不是？”

这并不是他本来打算说的话，但它确实让他的姐姐震惊地陷入了沉默之中。所以……这还是蛮管用的。

“你知道我为什么要再次回到泰格托斯山上吗？”他问，但在她来得及回答之前继续说了下去。“神教对我来说已经完了。这是他们自己的错，说实话；如果你除了鞭打一头被捕获的野兽以外什么也不做的话，最终鞭打也会失去控制它的效力。我已经挑战了太多他们的智者，太多次地以我自己的意愿行事。早在克勒翁的箭从背后射中我之前，我就知道了：我对他们已经没有作用了。而在安菲波利斯众多的尸体里多加一具又有什么呢？”

“他们抛弃了你，”卡珊德拉轻声说。“就像是在那么多年以前，他们试着让你相信我们所做的那样。他们让你憎恨被抛弃的感受，恐惧被抛弃的感受甚于一切。然后最终他们还是将这种感受强加给了你。”

阿利克西欧斯点了点头。“因此我逃离了。我尽可能地远离了那片海滩。而当我发现自己来到了拉科尼亚时，我意识到我很想看看这个第一次终结了我生命的地方。我知道你迟早都会在这里找到我的。那样我就可以决定向他们送去你的头，强迫他们再次需要我。又或者，如果我能为自己做出最后一个选择，而且这一次只为了自己做出选择，我希望你能成为那个对我砍下致命一击的人。

“你还不明白吗？”他说。“我做了所有能激怒你的一切来让你杀了我，但你却把我带回了家。你是我的姐姐，卡珊德拉；你从来没有辜负过我。_**从来没有**_。不管蒙蔽我的有多少谎言。 不管我在你的道路上弄出了多少破事。”

他的姐姐温和地咯咯一笑。“我们在一路上经历了很多破事吧？”

阿利克西欧斯笑了。“多得不得了。”

让他的姐姐笑感觉很不错。也许那就是再次成为手足的第一步。

“这是值得的，”他轻声补充道，而她赞同着点了点头。

她从腰带间掏出一把小刀，开始雕刻那块小小的浮木，在她削着木头时将木屑扔进营火里。在他们头顶上，她的鹰尖啸着，往低处盘旋。

“把你的手臂伸出来，”她告诉他，目光仍然集中在浮木上，没有抬头。

“什么？”

“伊卡洛斯累了，”她说，“而且我现在手没空。伸出你的手臂让他降落。小心他的爪子哦。”

他很想提醒她自己的前臂曾被比鹰爪更糟糕的东西缠着过，但最终还是改变了主意，照着她说的事做了。她的鹰盘旋得更低了，但并没有降落。他能感觉到那双晶亮的眼睛正死死盯着他。

“没事的，伊卡洛斯，你这个娘娘腔，”卡珊德拉翻了个白眼，但却忍不住咧嘴一笑。“要么就过来休息，要么就走开。快点拿定主意吧。”

伊卡洛斯降落了。他的爪子钩进了阿利克西欧斯的前臂，但并没有扎破皮肤。他们互相凝视着，而卡珊德拉继续削着木头，对周围发生的事毫不在意。

伊卡洛斯又叫了起来。

“他想让你揉揉他的肚子，”她解释说。“就像一只猫那样。”

他最后一次停下来去揉一只猫的肚子时，克莉西斯将它夺了过去，当着他的面在祭台上将它开膛破肚。那时它仍在痛苦地扭动着，喵喵叫着。他尖叫着让她停下来，然后她的盛怒转向了他。

他试探性地将那只空闲的手向伊卡洛斯探去，悬在了离他肚子上那柔软的羽毛不过一根头发的距离。伊卡洛斯向前探头，发出了一声响亮的尖啸，而他立刻抽回了自己的手。

“_**Malaka**_!”卡珊德拉扔下她的小刀和木头，弯下身子，对着伊卡洛斯打了个响指。“友好点！”

“你把他拿去吧，”阿利克西欧斯说。“我并不觉得他喜欢我。”

“他当然喜欢。”他的姐姐傻笑起来。“他只是想要让这事变得没那么简单而已。”

然后她将他的手抓在了自己手里，引领着它向上，引导着他的指节从上往下抚着她的鹰那柔软的羽毛。当她放开他的手，开玩笑似的弄乱了伊卡洛斯头上的羽毛时，他继续独立地重复着刚才那轻柔的抚弄。伊卡洛斯满足地发出咕咕声，将翅膀半展开，向他们的触碰靠近了些，享受着他得到的所有关注。

阿利克西欧斯忍不住微笑起来。

卡珊德拉在忙着削木头时偶尔会抬头看他们一眼，而他意识到她正在雕刻一只鹰。或者，至少，她正在试着雕刻一个似乎有着像翅膀一样的附件的生物；巴尔纳巴斯还真没开玩笑，她真的在细化木雕的细节方面显得无可救药。

“自你回来以后已经过了五天了，阿利克西欧斯，”她在几分钟后评论道，仍然雕刻着，“而你四天都在自愿守夜。”

阿利克西欧斯什么也没说，只是调整了一下坐姿，让他的手臂放在膝盖上，好更轻松地承受伊卡洛斯的重量，然后继续爱抚着他。

“阿利克西欧斯。”她收刀入鞘，将她半完成的雕刻品收进她腰带上的小袋里。

“干嘛？”

“你到底多久没睡了？”

他耸了耸肩。“不比我最长的不睡觉时间久。有时我在医疗帐篷里会小睡一会儿，当洁戎来帮忙的时候。”

这并不算一个答案，他是知道的。在伊卡洛斯脖子下有一个地方，他好像非常享受对那里的轻柔的抓挠。

他的姐姐狠狠地瞪了他一眼，这眼神和当他告诉史坦托尔那家伙最好考虑找个地方将他那雄壮宏伟的利矛给插里面时，他们的母亲看他的表情出奇地相似。他停住了。伊卡洛斯相当不满这溺爱的忽然终止，他发出一声清晰的鸣叫，飞向空中，最后停在了附近的帐篷支柱上。

阿利克西欧斯叹了口气，他将手臂垂下来，手指穿过那些粗糙的黑色沙粒。

“有时，”他轻声承认道，“当我睡着的时候，我会看见面具。就像尸体一样惨白，扭曲的微笑僵在他们的脸上。他们的脸布满血痕。他们——他们对我耳语。”

“他们说了什么？”卡珊德拉问。紧接着，她立刻反应了过来，“对不起，你并不需要——”

“总是同样的话，”他告诉她，“一切我想听见的事，和一切我最恐惧的事。他们全都知道。他们告诉我说我是存在于凡人身躯的神，有需要完成的伟大使命：告诉我说我是唯一能实行神教意愿的人，是唯一能把秩序带给这个破碎的世界的人。他们说你一直都在对我说谎，因为你只是想把我当成一件兵器，而你恐惧我的力量。你曾两次把我抛下等死，而当时机合适的时候你还会再一次这么做。然后他们告诉我……他们告诉我你并不爱我，因为你根本不是我的姐姐。”

“阿利克西欧斯——”

“我知道他们在说谎，”他快速地补充道，“在我醒来的一瞬，我就清楚地知道那些都是谎言了，我知道你是爱我的。我也知道我是爱你的。但若是我在另一个充斥着不断低语的夜晚醒来，而那些谎言直到清醒的时候都还跟着我呢？”

那些他自以为了解的东西实在是太容易崩塌了，他想，而一眨眼的时间他便将再次迷失。恐惧用冰冷的爪子钩住他的心。未流出的泪水在他的眼中灼烧。他真的好累。他不能再第三次失去自我了。不能再忍受经历另一次泰格托斯，另一次基西拉。也不会。

在粗糙的沙粒中，他将手握紧又松开。真的好疼啊，他很想告诉她。那些憎恨，那些谎言，还有那些他们留下的伤痕。他将自己的碎片拼凑成一个他无法辨认的形状，因为他从一开始就根本不知道它们应该成为什么样子。不知道如何将它们整合在一起才能不至于在最轻的触碰下粉碎，才能不至于割穿他的手指，一直深到骨头。

他的姐姐用自己的双手握住了他的，轻柔地捏了捏它，然后抬手用拇指擦去了从他脸上淌下来的泪。

“看着我，阿利克西欧斯，”她温柔而缓慢地说。但他做不到。他转过身，看着他的另一只手继续在如夜空一般漆黑的沙粒中紧握成拳头。

他很想睡觉。他很想做梦。他很想回忆起那些当他还是个婴儿时，他的姐姐为他讲的故事。那时他又健康又完好又幸福，在一切愤怒一切谎言一切苦痛粉碎他的心，将星辰变得暗淡之前。

他真的好他妈的累。

“阿利克西欧斯，”卡珊德拉重复着。“看着我——_**看着我**_。”

这是当她命令她的船员时，她所发出的声音，只不过要安静些，因为现在正是世间的一切都已入睡的最黑暗的时分。但她语气里的权威却绝不会错。他的手静止不动了，然后他抬起了头。

他的姐姐眼里跳动着火焰，但——他忽然领悟到了，这让他的呼吸几乎停滞——但这并不是愤怒，而是爱。这两者是有区别的。

这两者是有区别的。

“你总会在经历这一切后找到回来的路，”卡珊德拉说。这并不是个要求，也不是个命令。她说着这句话，仿佛在陈述一个事实。仿佛只要说出来它便能成真似的。

“我曾在你还是一个婴儿的时候失去过你，”她说道，“而你找到了回到我身边的方法。我在我愚蠢地于那场海战后将你逼走时再一次失去过你，而你还是找到了回到我身边的方法。所以你能信任我吗？”

他缓慢地点了点头。她抬手将他的一绺散下的头发撩至耳后，用她的手掌将它捋顺。

“那就在当我告诉你这些时相信我：不管在清晨发生了什么——不管你醒来时脑海中浮现着什么——你都一定会找到回来的路的。你总是找得到。你是我知道的最强大的人，阿利克西欧斯。你是我见过的最勇敢的人。你已经从那么多我无法想象的灾难中生存了下来，而我知道你一定也能从这些噩梦中生存下来的。而我会一直待在你身边，就像我从一开始就应该做的那样。我会一直待在你身边，指引你回家。”

众神啊。但当她用那样的声音说出这些话语时，他发现自己也开始相信它了。她再一次握住他的手，又一次鼓励似的捏了捏它。她的手很温暖。在这个瞬间他无法看穿自己以前到底是如何才能做到嘲弄他姐姐的爱，或是怀疑它的真诚，或是认为它很无力。这是他所见过的最强大最真实的力量。这也一定是最固执的力量。

“为什么他们要这么对待我们？”他问她。“我们那时都还只是孩子；我们从来没有伤害过任何人。”

“因为他们畏惧我们。”卡珊德拉耸了耸肩，仿佛她早已很多，很多遍地对着自己重复过这句话。“他们畏惧我们的血脉，列奥尼达斯的血统。我们比大多数人都要强大，我们比大多数人都要敏捷。不管从什么角度来看我们两个都应早已死过成百上千次，但我们还能经受住更多，而我们的伤痛还能愈合得更快。所有谎言中都会藏着一粒真相的种子，这样才能让它们变得可信。而这就是藏在他们的谎言里的真相：虽然不知何故，我们是特别的，而他们因此而畏惧我们。”

但他早就知道了。他当然是知道的。如果他们的血脉在某种程度上是特殊的，那就这样吧，因为他们现在至少拥有彼此了。重要的是那些苦痛，那些愤怒那些憎恨还有所有那些甚至在一切还有机会开始之前就将他们的生命撕成碎片的该死的谎言——在他们所经历的这一切之后，那些才是他无法理解的。

“我们那时都还只是_**孩子**_，”他轻声说。

但早在那些话从他的口中说出来之前，他就知道真相了：他们从来都不是。

“我知道。”卡珊德拉低语道，声音里浸满了悲伤。“我知道。我向母亲问过同样的问题，但她并不能给出比我更像样的回答。但她告诉过我可以去何处寻找答案。当时我对此感到很恐惧，阿利克西欧斯，而现在也一样恐惧：我们的血脉暗含着什么样的力量——我们拥有什么样的力量。但我不会再逃避了。我们的敌人被恐惧和怨恨驱使着行动，而我不会。母亲提到了一个在锡拉岛上的人，这个人可能知道所有的答案。我觉得我们应该把他找出来。”

“锡拉？”这实在是太出乎意料了，他简直都快笑出来了。“没有人住在锡拉。那是片火山荒地。”

卡珊德拉耸了耸肩。“我想我们应该亲眼看看再下结论。你会跟我一起去吗？”

会的，阿利克西欧斯想。他当然会。他愿意跟着他的姐姐去到世界的尽头。但是——

“先等等，”他说。“我会和你去的，但我们应该先去墨萨拉。”

“什么？为啥？”

“蒂欧娜在死前知道我叛变的真相了，”他解释道。“如果她在来杀我之前把话传了出去，那么收到她消息的第一个神教成员就住在科多尼亚城外。我们必须在他派出手下去基西拉审问那个人之前干掉他。那个帮助我回到你身边的人。至少我一定要保证她的安全，在她为我做的一切以后。”

他不会再多说什么了，但是卡珊德拉早已知道；她至少看见了那些蒂欧娜在他身上捅出的痕迹了，因此她很清楚他绝不可能凭一己之力回来。

她点了点头。“行。明天前往墨萨拉，之后前往锡拉。但是现在，我需要你去睡觉。我会来替你守夜。”

阿利克西欧斯困惑地眨了眨眼。“但是——”

“那是个命令，阿利克西欧斯。我是你的指挥官。我命令你他妈的赶紧给我滚去睡觉。”

“我是你的**_兄弟_**，”他抗议道。

卡珊德拉挑起了一边的眉毛。“但是我更年长。现在，躺下，不然我就要用拳头逼你躺下了。”

他怒气冲冲地在床铺上躺了下来。“吃屎去吧，你这混蛋，”他嘟囔着。

“你说什么？”

“我说晚安。”

他假装没注意到当他的姐姐顺着覆盖在他身上的毛皮时，勾着她嘴角那温柔的微笑；他将他的目光牢牢地向上锁去，凝视着那片华盖似的天空和那些宝石般闪耀的星。他的姐姐也躺下来，将她的头枕在他的肩上。

“你不该睡着的，”他说。

“我还没睡着呢。”

“你会睡着的。”

“不，我才不会。”

她向上伸出一只手，往他脸推了一把。他推了回去，抓住她的一只手腕，向后拧转——但没怎么用力，刚好能够制造一点最轻的压迫，这足够使她在继续捉弄他之前三思了。

“你到底是想让我睡觉，”他说，“还是想让我把你狠揍一顿？”

卡珊德拉大笑起来。“你以前就试过，你并不能把我狠揍一顿的，老弟。”她让步了，碰了碰他的胳膊。

“我以前也可以。”他咕哝道，但还是放开了她的手腕。

虽然他不想承认，但他的床铺真的很舒适，那些毛皮柔软而温暖。他姐姐把头枕在他肩上的重量很让人安心。他从来不知道能有什么事情这么让人安心。

关于这些事他什么也没告诉她，因为他知道她只会傻笑着说她早就告诉过他了。

“你知道卡利斯托和阿尔卡斯的故事吗？”卡珊德拉问，并未受到谁的指使。“在我小时候这是我最喜欢的故事，但我不觉得母亲有多喜欢它。她说这个故事让她很悲伤，因为他们只有在变成星星之后才能真正地永远在一起。但……我也不知道啦，我猜我觉得它也很美，以它自己的方式。我以前肯定给你讲过成百上千遍了。”

阿利克西欧斯犹豫了一会儿，艰难地搜寻着他的记忆。一头熊，他想。这是个关于一头熊的故事。又或者……也许是两头熊？

他不知道。

他知道众神；他曾以为自己也是一个。他知道预言：它们的重量，它们的束缚。他知道怪物。知道成为一个怪物是什么感觉，在扭曲的暴怒中完全迷失自我又是什么感觉。他知道那种怪物在自己体内流血而死是什么感觉。

他知道这些事情，但他不知道什么故事。

“我不记得它的情节了，”他承认道。“对不起。”

但他的姐姐只是露齿一笑。“如果我现在把它讲给你听的话，要保证你不会告诉母亲哦？”

阿利克西欧斯大笑起来。“我保证。”

她开始讲了，伸出一只手在星星之间描绘出图案。他看着她的手移动着，能听见当她沉浸在讲述的韵律中时，那藏在她声音里的快乐——能感觉到温暖在她的每一个音调转变，每一个手势里弥漫着，沉入覆盖在他身上的柔软的皮毛，点燃了他胸口深处的一团火焰。

这是爱，他想。不是愤怒。这两者是有区别的。

当她讲述的时候，他看见了故事如同真实发生一般的影像，就在繁星之间——他现在意识到了，那是自他还是一个婴儿时，所仰望过的同一片繁星。闪耀着。一直都在。这么多年以来都在等待着，如同灯塔一般照亮黑暗，指引他回家。他只需要循着它们的光。

他并没有醒着太久。因此也就没有听到故事的结局。

看来她明天还得再讲一遍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：我查到的关于卡利斯托（Callisto）和阿尔卡斯(Arcas)的故事版本很杂，在这里挑一个我最喜欢且猜想最贴近卡珊德拉讲的版本的说吧：卡利斯托是月神阿尔忒弥斯的侍女，而宙斯有一天变成了阿尔忒弥斯接近了她并使她怀孕。阿尔忒弥斯赶走了卡利斯托，之后卡利斯托诞下了儿子阿尔卡斯。天后赫拉因为嫉妒将卡利斯托变成了一头母熊。多年后阿尔卡斯在打猎时遇见了其实是母亲的熊。母熊想要拥抱儿子，但儿子惊慌地拿起长矛（很多版本又说是弓箭）想要反击，此时心有不忍的宙斯将他们升上天空变为星星，分别为大熊星座和小熊星座。


End file.
